Second chances
by LAIsobel
Summary: Set after 3x22 as I loved the ending. Decker finally getting back to being herself and Lucifer getting closer to understanding himself and the humanity. And as I suck for a good love story here we go... takes place right after the episode. Doesn't deal with Cain or Mazikeen issues, focuses on Chloe/Lucifer with a bit of Trixie and Linda as I love them.
1. Case

**A/N** I finally watched All Hands On Decker and finally Decker is coming back to her senses! And the end... whoa. Wouldn't leave me alone! So here we go... Should have been one-shot but I decided to split it so it wouldn't get too long to read.

 **Timeline, Spoilers** – up to 3x22

* * *

Chloe felt something lift from her shoulders as she walked with Lucifer to the parking lot. She was even smiling! That hasn't happened in quite some time with him. There was something about him that just made her smile. He had no weird remarks, didn't try to shift the focus from the case to his issues. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different about him and she kind of liked it.

Lucifer couldn't keep from grinning. He knew he was. It felt absolutely great. Knowing she ditched Kain gave him hope. Seeing her smile at him was something he thought he would never see again. He opened the passenger door for her, she climbed in and they left the precinct in his car.

They talked about the case and when all was said they sat in silence. Lucifer looked at his partner and found her with elbow bent, head resting on her hand, eyes closed and with that smile on her face, her hair framing her delicate features, being caressed by the wind. He felt his heart beat rapidly and had to focus on the road really hard.

Chloe knew she should probably pay more attention but she felt free. If nothing then this feeling let her know that she had made the right decision telling Marcus she couldn't marry him. He wanted to continue seeing her but she said no. And now here with Lucifer in his car she was positive.

She was surprised Lucifer was not asking about it. She thought he would be the first to exploit it. But he was silent and something was radiating from him which made her feel calm. She didn't know what all this was but she was content for now.

During the investigation Lucifer joked around with Daniel and Ella in the way he would always. But with her he was way too cautious. She didn't know what to think about it. Then in the middle of one kind of heated argument he said something he would say couple of weeks before and immediately went silent searching for a way how to continue.

"Finally! I was getting worried somebody hit you over your head, Lucifer." Chloe said and smiled at him.

And when Dan chuckled and Ella grinned Lucifer realised that he was being way too cautious. He couldn't change altogether, he had to be himself.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, they had some leads and possible suspects but the investigation was far from over. Chloe felt at ease and didn't fail to notice the tiny changes in her partner.

It wouldn't leave her alone even while she was coming back home to Trixie. She promised her she would explain everything over pizza so she did some grocery shopping as they enjoyed making their own pizza at home.

They had fun while making the pizza and loved to eat it even more than those they could order in.

"So, you're not marrying Marcus?"

"No, I am not."

"Are you sad about it?"

"See that's the thing. If he was the right one I would have been. But I am not. Only a little bit."

"I thought you liked him."

"I do like him, sweetie. A lot. But not enough."

"And you didn't know that before?"

"No, I didn't know that before. But I know it now so I did the right thing when I gave him the ring back because I wasn't being fair to him." Chloe tried to explain and it seemed Trixie was following quite all right.

"So you will wear your necklace again?"

"My necklace?"

"The one from Lucifer. It's funny. Daddy says it's a real bullet!"

Chloe didn't realize how much she missed that necklace actually. That was maybe another thing to consider. If she had been sure about herself with Marcus, she wouldn't have taken it down. It was a gift and she loved it.

"You think I should wear it again?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, if you think it's nice..." Chloe teased.

"I think it's cool." Trixie answered. Chloe got up and walked over to her jewellery box and took out the necklace. She put it back on and Trixie gave her thumbs-up.

"Mom, does it mean Lucifer is our friend again?" Trixie asked and Chloe sat down next to her.

"Why would you think he is not?"

"He doesn't come over anymore." And Chloe noticed her daughter sounded sad. She hugged her and played with her hair. Did she really miss him? How come she didn't notice?

"What if we invite him over, hm? We can make spaghetti and meat balls and maybe we can play Monopoly again, what do you say?"

"Can we really?!" And she was excited about it.

"I promise to ask him, okay?"

"Yaaaay!" And Trixie squealed in delight.

The rest of their evening was nice and quiet and Chloe had to admit that there was something about having the necklace around her neck that made her feel whole. She texted Lucifer and asked him if he would pick her up in the morning on his way to the precinct. She was nervous about his reply but he agreed and that feeling alone made her go to bed quite happy.

The morning came and Lucifer knocked on the door. Chloe was surprised that he didn't walk right in but appreciated the gesture. She opened the door.

"Good morning, Detective." His voice was full of joy.

"Come in," said and stepped aside. Before he could say anything else he had his arms full of Trixie.

"Easy there little human." He said but Chloe noticed that the annoyance that used to be there is gone. Why was that?

"Lucifer!"

"Good morning to you too, little miss Beatrice."

"Nobody calls me Beatrice." Trixie answered, grinning.

"Do you wish me to stop calling you Beatrice?" He asked only half serious.

"No. It makes me feel special." She answered and Chloe felt a bit of her heart melt at the sight. How did she miss this before?

"Trixie go get your bag, the bus will be here soon." Chloe said and Trixie went to her room to get her stuff. Chloe gave her bag with snack and bottle of juice and Trixie put it all in. They left and made it to the bus stop just in time. Before leaving she told her mother "Ask him!" and smiled at her.

Chloe and Lucifer got to his car and Lucifer just had to know.

"What is you should ask me?"

"Well... Trixie was wondering if you would want to come over for dinner and Monopoly. I promised her I would ask you."

Lucifer wasn't sure what to answer but when he couldn't sense anything odd about it, he just looked back at Chloe.

"I would love to, Detective." He replied in the end. "If that's okay with you."

"It is, Lucifer." She assured him and they continued their drive.

"You won't ask, will you?" Chloe asked him.

"About what?"

"Why I cancelled the wedding."

"I wasn't sure you wanted to talk about it."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"Perhaps I'm trying to be a better partner to you, Detective." He offered and it caught her by surprise.

"Better partner? Where is this coming from, Lucifer?"

And it took him a minute to compose himself and gather his thoughts so all he was about to say would make perfect sense.

"While I was working with Daniel I realized something. I thought I was showing you how good I was and that you knew you couldn't have had a better partner." And he heard her chuckle. Of course. But he didn't give her a chance to interrupt him. "But I realized that I was wrong. And I am deeply sorry about that."

"What?" She couldn't believe it. What the hell happened?!

"I was not a good partner. I was helpful but I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I know I made my share of mistakes and bad assumptions. I am sorry about leaving you and putting myself first at times. I shouldn't have done that."

Chloe was so taken aback she couldn't even find her voice. She blinked few times. She would never ever expect him to say something like that.

"Detective. Chloe. I would like to get a second chance. If that's okay with you." And he looked at her and found her looking right back at him.

"Of course, Lucifer." She said softly not knowing what else to add.

"Splendid." Lucifer answered and focused on the road. Little she knew he was afraid to look at her because he desperately wanted to tell her everything but knew this was not the time or place. And he was grateful for being given this second chance as he knew that second chances were very rare.

Chloe kept on looking at him and her heart was beating fast in her chest, there was this loud thumping in her head and she felt her palms sweating. She kept on replaying the conversation again and again. It was for real. It really happened. Whoa. She would have to ask Dan what brought this on. Not that she wasn't grateful.

She kept on noticing these little changes in Lucifer's behaviour and she felt more at ease around him than before. It's like the little boy in him finally grew up. He was still the same funny and charming and absolutely annoying charismatic piece of work but there was something else in him that hasn't been there before. And she felt herself being pulled to it.

Oh boy. It seemed she was falling for him all over again.

The rest of the day was all about leads and suspects. And of course Chloe's instinct got them to a possible suspect. She knew the man was lying and this time she was even looking forward to seeing Lucifer do his thing in the interrogation room.

"Lucifer, you coming?"

"As you wish, Detective." And he smiled at her. And of course he didn't disappoint. In between two well played insults and two absolutely insane theories he managed to ask him favourite question about innermost desires and the man in front of him couldn't resist and had to answer. Like usually he fell apart and ended up sobbing quite un-manly.

And it helped them to get to another suspect, victim's brother. They found the murder weapon in his car and after putting all the pieces together Decker had him nailed. He tried to resist and even tried to escape after trying to throw a knife at her but before she could react Lucifer was there, holding the knife in one hand and frying pan in other – and with that he hit that bastard over his head.

Chloe didn't know whether to be worried or amused. She would have handled it but something in her told her that it was important for Lucifer to be there for her as her partner. She knew he still felt guilty about her getting hurt when he was not around – not that he could have prevented it. But he felt responsible. And now with his new partner attitude she was pretty sure he would always put himself in the harm's way if it meant keeping her safe. She should probably stop him right now from doing just that but her gut was telling her that it would be pointless. She would have to accept that. After all he had taken both knife and bullet for her before. And she had no doubts he would do it again.

Of course there was the other thing – Lucifer hitting that man with frying pan. She could hear one of Trixie's favourite movie quotes "Frying pan – who knew huh?" and saw the horse from the Tangled fairytale with the frying pan in his mouth. She couldn't keep from chuckling there.

"You're finding this funny, Detective?" Lucifer asked and she had to smile at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. But it's just... frying pan, really?"

"It was the first thing I could reach."

"You know I could have handled it, right?"

"And you know I won't let you unless there is no other choice, right?" He asked back and she could only smile at him again. Here he was, her partner. For real.

She cuffed the murderer and when the back-up arrived she handed him over. The paramedics tended to Lucifer's hand. He needed few stitches but refused to be taken to the hospital. Unlike them he knew that he needed to put some distance between himself and the Detective and his wound would be healed soon.

Chloe drove them back to the precinct. Little she knew she was the first to drive his car, he would never let anyone drive it. Mazikeen was close to the opportunity once but in the end she didn't use it.

"Lucifer, I don't want you to get hurt either." Chloe said suddenly.

"I am supposed to have your back, right? Isn't that what partners do?"

"They also trust each other." She said and thought he would reply something funny to continue this banter but he was silent. She looked at him swiftly and found him deep in thought.

"Lucifer?"

"You think I didn't trust you back there?"

"No. No, no. I know you trust me. And I do trust you to have my back. But I can't be worried about you doing something reckless all the time. Sometimes you need to leave it up to me."

"You'd prefer me to step aside and let him attack you again after throwing that knife?" He asked disbelievingly. And Chloe had to admit that there was no point in continuing this. Yep, she was right – she would have to get used to this and learn how to live with it.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. Back at the precinct Lucifer asked her what forms she would need him to fill in. She could literally feel her jaw dropping. She didn't expect that at all. Without a single word she handed him the paperwork to be done and with eyes wide she watched him take off his jacket and sit down, reaching for a pen and starting on the work at hand.

"Are you going to stand there whole afternoon or are you going to sit down and start filling your own share?" He asked.

"What? Oh. Right. Sure." She stammered and sat down to get to work herself.

When they were done she wished him nice evening and a good night. He smiled at her.

"Do you wish me to drive you home?"

"No, thank you."

"Very well then." And he was about to leave but she stopped him.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, Detective?"

"What about that dinner? I have to tell Trixie something, she's gonna ask you know." Chloe said only little nervous.

"Well just tell me when and what to bring. And please don't say nothing. That would be utmost rude." He said with that honey voice of his and she nodded.

"Friday?" Chloe asked and felt nervous like she was asking him on their first date. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Friday it is then." He replied. "What shall I bring with me for you ladies?"

"Well what about some wine for me, I mean us – for us. We're having spaghetti, if that's okay." She asked and he smiled at her.

"Which means red wine and something with chocolate for dessert. Cake perhaps to please Beatrice?"

"She would love that, yes." Chloe agreed.

"It will be my pleasure." And with a nod he walked away not daring to look back. If he had looked back he would have found Chloe Decker playing with the bullet on her necklace, smiling broadly.


	2. Little changes

Friday couldn't come fast enough. The days stretched and it made both Lucifer and Chloe Decker quite nervous. She even called him and told him not to come to the precinct. There was no new case and she told him to stay home and rest so his hand could heal. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it had already healed. But he was grateful because he wasn't so sure about how to act around her so the time apart could prove to be helpful.

Daniel noticed something was a bit off with Chloe so he brought them both sandwiches and coffee and took her outside to the park to have lunch with her.

"Okay, spill." Chloe said eventually when the silence was too long even for them.

"What? Can't I just take you out for lunch?"

"Nope." But she smiled while saying so.

"Well if anyone should spill it's you. What's going on with you?" He asked and saw her getting nervous.

"Chloe? Is everything okay?"

"I don't really know actually."

"Something on your mind?"

"Lucifer... he changed. He's different. What happened? Does it have anything to do with the case you two worked on together?"

And Dan knew he was in trouble. He was not about to reveal all the details to her but he had something better. He pulled out his phone and found photo of Lucifer.

"Oh my God, what is he wearing?"

"He wanted to understand you so he was... you."

"Me. What?"

"He played the detective and ..."

"And you played Lucifer didn't you?" She asked not quite hiding the amused smile.

"Kind of, yeah. But I didn't have to wear suit." He admitted and she started to laugh. Well that was not what he expected but better laughter than anything else, right?

"What happened? Really. Tell me, please." She pleaded.

And so Dan told her the important part about Lucifer coming just in time to save him from being shot and also realized things about their partnership.

"So I think it really got to him, Chlo."

"It's hard to believe."

"Well... it's not actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you work as detective by the way? Why don't you figure it out by yourself?" He said as he was not about to tell her about Lucifer's obvious feelings for her. She had to see that for herself.

"Look, I don't know what's been up with you lately but you seem okay now and I am happy for that. And if one part of that is Lucifer... well..."

"Well what?"

"Well then okay. He's a good man."

"He is." She said and Dan wondered if she noticed how her voice changed when it came to her partner.

They ate the rest of their sandwiches in silence and spent the remaining time of their lunch break talking about Trixie. Dan knew better than to approach his ex-wife with anything concerning her cancelled wedding. And he used to worry about her regarding this but she truly seemed okay with the whole situation.

Also it seemed that she might have realized that Lucifer was more than just a partner to her. He noticed the necklace back around her neck and could only smile at that. A bullet. Only Lucifer would give her a bullet on a necklace. And not just any bullet but the one she put in him. The irony about that... wow.

Chloe told him that Lucifer was coming over for dinner and Monopoly on Friday and asked him if he was okay with it – and he was. He actually liked him – at the times when he wasn't the annoying rich bastard he could be sometimes. But the truth was that Dan knew Lucifer wouldn't hesitate to die to save Chloe or Trixie and that fact alone was enough for him. Besides he knew how Lucifer took the whole engagement thing – and was not stupid enough to think it all had to do something with his partnership with Chloe. He was not blind. He knew Lucifer loved his ex-wife.

He used to hate that fact and wanted to hit him with something but now he saw it differently. He wasn't sure where would it lead but he was sure that for Lucifer it was a serious thing. From what he gathered Lucifer had never truly loved before and it was scary for him – but also he had this feeling that Lucifer was that kind of man to truly love only once in his life. Yeah, he used to have a new girl (or more) every night but those times were long over.

Besides he really changed. He was one of those that not only say 'I'll think about it' but they actually do think about it and act accordingly. He learned his lessons and was trying to be a better partner to Chloe. Dude had it bad for her.

Lucifer wasn't sure what was happening but he was sure that it felt good. And as he had decided before he was not about to let that slip away. Linda was right back then when she told him her point of view about his dear old Dad and the whole free will issue. And he had to admit she was onto something. So yes, maybe his Dad designed Chloe to intercept with his life here on Earth but he couldn't be sure about the purpose. As Linda pointed out it could have been to tempt him, to punish him, to show him that he – the God – really could affect everything, but that also maybe it was his way of trying to save his son's soul. Maybe she was not a test or punishment, maybe – just tiny maybe – she was there to redeem him. And maybe she was there to show Lucifer the really important sides of what it meant to be a human.

He didn't know. He couldn't know. But what he knew was that he had tried to push her away and nothing but regrets came afterwards. And guilt. And broken heart. And he was done with that. He got his second chance to be a good partner to her. And perhaps he could finally make her believe that he was what he truly was. And who knew – maybe it wouldn't all end there but begin instead.

Now he had a wine to pick and a cake to bake. He wouldn't tell that just to anyone but he had a soft spot for chocolate cake one old French chef taught him. Several thin layers with different kinds of chocolate mixtures... it wasn't the easiest but it was the best. And the Detective and her offspring deserved nothing less. So he was off to do the necessary shopping so he could get ready for tomorrow's dinner.

Chloe smiled as she saw Trixie go through her board games trying to decide if she wanted to play Monopoly again or perhaps something else. She noticed she had picked the outfit for the other day already. She was obviously looking forward to the evening with Lucifer.

Chloe even had a surprise for her. Depending on the time they finish their dinner and game she thought they could watch a movie together with Lucifer. She was fairly sure that Trixie would love it and she was just curious about Lucifer's reaction. It was mean from her, she knew that. But if she was right he would not say no.

She hoped he was looking forward to this as much as she was. Which reminded her she needed to pick what to wear as well. She didn't want to put too much effort in it but she also wanted to look nice. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

It was very difficult for her to admit it to herself but she indeed missed Lucifer. And the whole fiasco with Marcus had shown her that sometimes things weren't as they seemed. Sometimes there was more to them. And she knew there was more to Lucifer. The last days showed her that he truly cared and could actually learn from his own mistakes. She believed him when he said he wanted to be a better partner.

He asked for a second chance and she gave it to him willingly. Actually – she gave that to them, both of them. Even though it was hard to admit it out loud, she made her fair share of mistakes as well. So yeah, they deserved their second chance now.

* * *

 _Don't know when I will have the time to update, sorry. Hopefully one more chapter tomorrow. We'll see how it goes ;) And let me know what you think! I'm still new to Lucifer so I could use some good constructive critism._


	3. Date night

"I'll open the door, mommy!" Trixie called in the direction of her mother's bedroom and practically ran to the door.

"Lucifer, you made it."

"Of course I made it." He smiled at her and walked past her inside. He waited for her to close the door and together they continued to the kitchen.

Only then Chloe appeared. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks. She wasn't wearing anything fancy but she wore a dress and she looked so pretty he could hardly focus. It was just casual everyday dress with elbow length sleeves but seeing her in that with her hair loose... and with the necklace around her neck.

Chloe stood nervously in front of him waiting for him to say something.

"Detective... you look really beautiful tonight." He said in the end and didn't fail to notice how Chloe ducked her head and smiled at him. Whoa!

"Thank you."

Trixie squealed when she noticed the chocolate cake he brought and so their focus shifted to the dinner which was being served. The table was set nicely and Lucifer had to admit that it looked really pretty there. He liked the atmosphere. Chloe had lit up some scented candle and Trixie turned the radio on in the background. Not that he would pay much attention.

They laughed dearly while chasing the small meat balls all over their plates. After dinner they had the promised cake and they all loved it.

"Mommy, can we buy this for my birthday? It's the best one ever."

"Sure we can if Lucifer tells us where they bake this."

"Actually... ehm..."

"No way. You baked this?"

"Well yes, I did. You know I can cook, Detective. What made you think I would just buy something?"

"I don't know... It's just dinner." She shrugged and would never tell anyone the truth about her real feelings regarding this.

"It's special to me. Important." He confessed and almost fell down from his chair when Trixie suddenly kissed his cheek. He didn't see that coming. Of course it had them all laughing.

Afterwards they cleaned up the table – he insisted on helping. Trixie decided they would play cards instead of Monopoly. Lucifer didn't have a problem with that. He was enjoying the evening. He was nervous because he didn't know how far things would go but he was grateful for the chance to be there at all. Plus he was not blind to how Chloe looked that evening. She indeed was beautiful.

"Lucifer, you're with us?"

"What?"

"He wasn't paying attention mom. He was looking at you!" And Trixie giggled.

"Trixie..." Chloe scolded her daughter a bit. But Lucifer wouldn't have it.

"She's right, Detective. I wasn't paying attention. And indeed I was admiring how you look tonight. It's a nice change to see you wearing dress."

And before Chloe could say something back Trixie jumped in.

"Lucifer, why do you call her Detective? Don't you remember her name?"

"Well, it's actually for the same reason I call you Beatrice, young lady." And it took her a moment to figure it out.

"We're special!" She sounded so happy that she had understood. Lucifer kept on looking at his Detective and noticed how she smiled at him, touched by this.

Things were progressing nicely and Lucifer was at his best game. He was so caring and so funny and yet there were his double meanings and hidden jokes... like he had found balance between his personalities. She liked it – a lot. And so did her daughter, obviously.

Chloe was getting worried because she couldn't even guess what would happen. She could read her partner well – but wished she could read him even better. But who could?

"Mom, can we watch something tonight before bed? Pretty please?"

"Sure we can but we have to ask Lucifer first, he's our guest."

And Chloe looked at her partner. He wasn't sure what to do though. Was he supposed to stay? Or was this his clue to leave? Well he wanted to stay so why the hell not, right?

"Trixie you know what, go chance into your pyjamas, okay?" And Trixie went without complaint. When she was gone Chloe walked over to her partner.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Actually I would love to but I wasn't sure you would want me to." He confessed.

"Well if you think you can handle a fairytale, huh? She's gonna fall asleep in the middle anyway." Chloe told him and he nodded and smiled.

"Well then, I'd be happy to stay." And before he could think about it too much he put her hair behind her ear and to his surprise she leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I know I said it before but you really are beautiful tonight. You should wear dresses more often."

"I wanted to look pretty tonight." She confessed.

"Detective... is this a date and I missed it?" He asked and she giggled.

"I don't know. Is it? Does it even matter? You showed up this time." She told him and saw the change in his posture immediately.

"I never got to apologize for that evening, did I? I'm sorry. I wanted to explain everything. I wanted to tell you but we didn't get to it."

"I didn't really give you a chance. You can tell me now if you want to..." She offered softly.

"I got scared." He told her after a long pause.

"Of what?"

"I ... I began to realize I..." And before he could finish Trixie was back and sat down on the couch, calling them both to join her. She picked The Beauty and The Beast for the evening. Lucifer looked at Chloe with 'you gotta be kidding me' look and she just grinned at him. Yeah, she saw the irony in that.

They sat down, Lucifer in the middle, feet on the coffee table as did Decker, Trixie had them folded under her. As the movie started Lucifer had to admit that it was probably the first time he was watching a fairytale.

"Are they going to sing all the time?"

"Yes. It's Disney. They're all like that. Both acted and animated."

"Huh..."

"Just wait and see, you're going to love it. They're all funny and cute and especially the ones with princesses are really good."

He was being sceptical but had to admit that there was something about it that had him hooked. He was really enjoying the movie. And as the Tea Pot was singing about being it story as old as time about the love between the beauty and the beast he could only look at his partner sitting next to him, a little closer than necessary and his heart was beating fast in his chest.

But the second thing he noticed was the sleeping form of her offspring next to him. He wasn't sure how he could have missed it but little Beatrice was using his leg as a pillow and was dead asleep.

"Huh, it's funny." He told Chloe.

"What?"

"She snores the same you do." He teased her and she smacked his arm playfully.

"I hope she doesn't drool, I would hate to have my clothes ruined." He added and Chloe smacked him again at which he could only smile innocently. He really loved his suit!

Chloe got up and gathered her daughter in her arms. She mouthed I'll be back soon to him and carried her to her room. Lucifer stopped the movie not really sure if she wanted to finish it or not. He got up and lit up the few candles he noticed around as they didn't need much more light. He re-filled their glasses with wine he brought and sat them down on the coffee table.

He sat back down then and waited for Chloe to come back. Now he was really getting nervous. At first he wanted to just spend a nice evening with her and her little monster but now he knew there was more to it – and not just for him.

He rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. So he completely missed Chloe coming back from her daughter's room. She watched him for a moment, taking in how well he looked, how relaxed. She noticed the candles and the wine and knew they just got really close to having a date.

She also remembered some of her very vivid dreams and suddenly her throat felt dry. She knew she found her partner attractive – as did half of L.A. But tonight there was something else there and she couldn't put her finger on it. But she was having a good time.

He was there, sitting on her couch without his shoes and jacket and vest, collar opened, he was there waiting for her. She noticed he didn't turn the TV off though. So they might finish the movie and use that time to gather their thoughts.

Without a word she sat down next to him, leaned into his side, folded her legs under her and after a moment of hesitation she put her head onto his shoulder.

"Detective..." He said softly.

"Do you want to see the happy ending? It's almost over." She said and searched his face for anything that would give away his thoughts. But she was lost.

Lucifer wasn't quite sure what was happening but he was done complaining so he put his feet back up on the table, leaned a bit more into the couch and with a deep breath he lifted his arm so she snuggle closer. He left his arm on the back of the couch for now but wanted nothing more than to put it around her shoulder.

"Shall we then..." He half asked and they finished the movie.

As there was the scene with Belle kissing beast he looked down and Chloe and knew he had to tell her. She didn't know he was the Beast indeed. He wanted to do things right this time.

Chloe felt him watching her but she let him. He had something on his mind and she didn't want to interrupt him. She just enjoyed her time with him, nestled in his arms, feeling secure once more. There were so many questions unanswered but she decided not to let them bother her.

Once the movie was over she reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She looked at Lucifer and saw the battle in his eyes.

"Lucifer... what are you thinking about so hard?"

"Detective... there are things I wish to tell you, things I need to explain. But I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"That once I do there will be no more evenings like this. And that thought pains me quite dearly."

"You can tell me anything you know."

"Yes, but there are things you have already chosen not to believe so you would require proof. And once I give that to you..." And he sounded so serious.

"Lucifer whatever it is, I can take it."

"I am afraid I can't."

"Lucifer..."

He reached for her face and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his palm again and caught his hand in her own. She didn't pull away.

"You know I didn't tell you but... but you look pretty handsome yourself tonight." She said and hoped he would give her his trademark grin. But he didn't.

"Lucifer? Just tell me." She said again and hoped to get some reaction from him.

"Chloe... I... Okay. The reason I didn't show up for that dinner back then is that I was scared of my own feelings."

"Oh."

"Don't take it bad. It wasn't ... What I'm trying to say is that I realized I had begun to feel something... I... Oh bloody hell." He had to take a deep breath. "I have never felt like that before, Detective. What I felt for you was new to me and I got scared."

"I can understand that. I was hurt that evening but... I get it."

"And as I told you later on, I was sure I wasn't worthy of you."

"Do you still think that?"

"I think you will think that once I give you the proof you require to believe me."

And he sighed and wanted to get up so he could finally show her his wings. But she stopped him.

"For what is worth, Lucifer, I am really glad you made it tonight and I truly enjoyed it."

"That feeling is mutual, Detective."

"And if this was a date I'd say it was a good one."

"My trail of thoughts exactly."

"However if this was a date then... then you almost missed the right moment to kiss me. You know when we were cuddling on the couch, drinking wine, candles around us, watching a fairytale wedding... Let's fix that."

She smiled at him and leaned in for a gentle kiss. She surprised him like she did back then on the beach. He didn't understand. One selfish part of him enjoyed the kiss so he prolonged it. And to his surprise it was very different from all the kisses he had experienced before. It was even different from those he shared with her. Something's changed. This was probably the best kiss he could remember. Why?

"Detective?"

"Shh..." She silenced him by her fingers over his lips. She rested her forehead against his. "Listen, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. So do what you have to do, say what you have to say but be honest with me."

"I would never lie to you, you know that."

"But you're not always completely open, are you?"

"I might have withheld information from you, yes." He confessed. "There is something I really need you to know but I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you given the circumstances."

"What is it?"

"I realize it might be pointless in the light of what I am about to tell you and show you but I really need you to know that my feelings haven't changed since back then. If anything they're even deeper than before and I am not sure how it is possible but they're still growing."

"Lucifer?"

"I love you, Detective." It was barely above whisper but as she was still mere inches away from him she could both hear him and feel his breath on her face, caressing her with those four words.

And she found herself smiling. But then he pulled away and had this horrible serious look on his face.

"But before anything else you need to know and you to believe the truth." He got up and walked away in the middle of the room.

With a deep breath he unfolded his wings and waited with his head bend down and eyes closed. He just didn't want to see the horror on her face.

Chloe wasn't sure what was happening. One moment she was watching a movie with him. Then they were flirting. Suddenly she kissed him and he was kissing her back and it felt like nothing before. It felt just right. And now he was standing in the middle of her living room with something that looked like... wings.

She knew she was gaping and there were no words coming from her mouth but her brain just couldn't understand it. Her mind was overwhelmed and empty at the same time. There was no way this was a trick. He was there still wearing his shirt and suddenly he had wings. The same wings she had seen before when he reported the stolen container. She never believed him but now he was there and she knew it had to be real – but how?

She got up and noticed him tense. He stood still and didn't dare to look at her. She came closer softly and asked "May I?" And he just nodded silently not trusting his voice not to give away the depth of the emotions he was feeling.

Lucifer was scared. When he revealed himself to Linda it almost broke her. When they told Charlotte in the end she had gone totally crazy. What would happen to Chloe? Her reason wouldn't allow her to accept this and there was no way he could just pretend it all had been some sick joke.

He felt her behind him and felt his heartbeat speed up.

Chloe knew Lucifer was trembling and she did her best not to freak out. She needed proof. Eyes can be deceiving right? An illusion of some sort?

So slowly she touched one of the wings and felt Lucifer shiver. She wasn't sure if she was causing him pain or pleasure..

"Does it hurt?"

"No." He said and had to remind himself to keep his voice steady.

She trailed the outline of the wing to where it connected to his back. She remembered the scars she saw there before.

"The scars..."

"Yes. My wings used to be there. I had Mazikeen cut them off when I decided not to go back to Hell."

"How..."

"Remember that night when I called you and told you I was ready to reveal everything? I was on my way to you and I really wanted to tell you. But as you know I got kidnapped. And when I woke up in the middle of the desert I had my wings back. I tried cutting them off several times but they would always grow back."

And Chloe was trying to wrap her head around it.

"Fallen angel..." She whispered.

"Yes."

She walked around him and when he still wouldn't look back at her she put her hand to his cheek and made him look at her. He opened his eyes slowly and to her shock and surprise he had tears there. He had to blink to get rid of them not quite sure why the hell he was crying. She wiped them away.

"I don't understand it, Lucifer. But I think I believe you." She said and stepped into his embrace.

He folded his wings back and all trembling held onto the woman he loved.

* * *

 _In case you're wondering I have a real soft spot for Disney and chocolate cakes ;) Now what do you think? At least one more chapter for sure, right? I just saw promo photos for the 3x23 and it seems he will tell her! But then there is Marcus with a gun and Lucifer on the phone so... baaah._


	4. Good night

Chloe felt him hold onto her like he never wanted to let go. He must have really been scared of this moment. And she could understand why. She was in no haste to let go of him either.

Lucifer didn't know what was happening and how come Chloe wasn't running away screaming but he was grateful. Maybe she would get to that phase later on. But right now she was there with him and he couldn't wish for more.

Neither could tell how much time had passed but they pulled apart in the end. Chloe took his hand and led him back to the couch to sit down. He appeared to be nervous still.

"Come on, let's sit, okay?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer me gone from your home?"

"Positive."

She made herself comfortable next to him turned sideways so she could be looking at him. He was still the same. Without the wings he was still the same. And even with them...

"Where are they?"

"My wings?"

"Yes."

"They're still there. Just hidden in a way. Mortals are not supposed to see them." He said and she took a minute to think.

"You showed them to Linda, haven't you?"

"Yes. But she saw more. As I have told you before I am the Devil. I am not an angel, Chloe. And as a Devil I have my own face. What you see is sort of a mask to wear on Earth."

"That's what you showed those bastards back in the crime scenes and during interrogations and all." She started to put the dots together.

"Sometimes. Other times I only had to show them my eyes. Those that come with the devil face."

"And your mojo thing with desires?"

"Part of my charming Devil personality. Each angel has something. I have this."

"You said you broke your therapist back then. Linda didn't take it well I assume."

"She took it as I should have expected. Being face to face with the Lord of Hell seeing all the fire and blood on his face and the depths of despair in his eyes can do that." And he sounded sad about it.

"But she came around."

"She did. As she told me later on she decided to see me as the person she knew, Lucifer. Although I have to admit that her line of questioning was exhausting. You wouldn't believe the amount of questions she had about Hell!" He said with the passion back in his voice and saw her nod at him.

Chloe was lost for words. Her brain was trying to catch up but it was difficult. One part of her knew he was telling her the truth. The other was still trying to wake up from the dream this surely had to be. It was so messed up.

"Okay so Amenadiel? Charlotte? Mazikeen?"

"Angel, Goddess in the body of a mortal and my favourite demon."

"Come again?!" She wasn't following. She could hear him but it didn't make any sense.

"Detective... it's getting late, maybe you should get some sleep."

"What? No no no no, Lucifer. You can't just leave now." She started to panic.

"Trust me, Chloe." He started and moved on the couch so he could hold her hand and caress her face once more. He could never get tired of that apparently. "It's a lot to take in. And it's late. And your child will be up soon as it usually is on Saturdays although I never understood why. You need to get some sleep."

"So stay then."

"That wouldn't be wise." He told her and was surprised he actually said that out loud. He was really worried about this option. He was being very emotional today and knew that this was the turning point that would determine his future. And he didn't want to screw up. Plus he still half expected her to turn around and start yelling.

"Lucifer..."

"Go to bed, Chloe. And if you still want to see me, call me."

"I have questions..." She pleaded.

"I am sure you do. But there is a lot going on in your head and sleep helps you to come to terms with it."

"You're leaving, aren't you..." She said sadly. "That's why..."

"No!" He told her a little too harshly. And the intensity of his look made her shiver. "I promise you, Chloe Jane Decker, that I am not going anywhere. I've made that mistake before and I am not repeating it."

"Promise me you'll still be in town tomorrow."

"I promise you."

"And we will talk, all right?"

"Yes. If you want to, make a list of your questions, I will honestly answer them all. And come morning you mind find that you already have the answers. Remember everything I have ever told you. I was telling you the truth." He told her and knew he had to leave.

She was becoming a nervous wreck and knew she was losing the ground below her feet quite swiftly. She had a headache and her heart was beating so fast it made her feel dizzy.

Lucifer saw the turmoil in her and was getting really worried. And as selfish as he can be he just smiled at her and leaned down for a kiss. One last kiss he could carry with himself for the rest of his time.

Chloe felt like there was something enveloping her, making her feel safe. Lucifer kissed her and she melted into him, grateful for the sweet distraction so she could finally stop thinking. Oh that man knew how to kiss. No wonder given his number of past lovers – he had a lot of practice. She knew he hasn't really been with anyone in a very long time and it made her feel powerful. He really wanted her. Her of all beings.

The Devil wanted her. She hoped it was something to be proud of and not the other way around.

Lucifer knew he was pushing his luck but he just couldn't get enough of her.

When the kiss ended they both felt lightheaded. She curled up into his arms, needing the contact. He hugged her close to him.

"I really should go."

"I know." She said back and sighed.

"Good night, Chloe." He whispered into her hair and then got up. She didn't stop him this time. He got dressed and with one last look he left.

He thought about telling her about Mazikeen's involvement in recent events but for now decided against it. If she knew that Decker was aware she might hurt her and he didn't want that. He would have to take care of that himself.

Lucifer got home and went to bed feeling nervous but a lot lighter than before. He had a lot to think about himself but he hoped for some dreams about Chloe Decker. And he really really hoped she would call him tomorrow.

Chloe stayed on the couch and couldn't go to bed no matter how tired she was. Everything kept on swirling in her head and she couldn't make it stop. So she did as he advised her. It was too late to call Linda – she would call her some other day to talk to her – so she took a paper and a pen and started to write down all the questions she had.

After a moment she realized she already knew some of the answers. He had never lied to her. So he was the devil. People were telling him their deepest secrets...

So he was probably immortal, super strong. That's why the bullets didn't hurt him on their first case and why he just by small push throw that killer through the glass wall. That's how he saved those two kids from the poisonous gas. But then she realized that she saw Malcolm put a bullet in him. And she shot him herself. How was that possible? And did he really die in that warehouse?

Then she gasped. When she got poisoned ... he told her... oh – she didn't die but he did. She thought he meant he had been afraid but the Doctor was the only one with the formula and he was dead. So there probably was no lost associate with the formula. Lucifer went back to hell and got it out of him so he could save her.

She needed a drink.

After gulping down a glass of Whiskey – she couldn't recall since when she had that bottle but suspected it was one of Lucifer's – she sat down again.

Then it hit her. If this all was true then what the hell was the whole marriage with Candy? She was suddenly angry and wanted to call him but after taking a few deep breaths she decided only to write it down. She will tell him everything tomorrow. No holding back.

She went to take a shower and while staying under the spray something else hit her. Marcus. Lucifer said things about him... was he serious?

Chloe was near to hyperventilating and had to sit down. It was too much. Just too much. Lucifer was right. All the dots were getting connected in her head and she was getting the full picture suddenly. And it was scary and bad.

She got out of the shower and checked on Trixie before going to bed.

She lied down and closed her eyes. And there she saw the rest of it. His eyes. His smile. The way he says 'detective'. She saw him playing the piano or how grateful he was for her efforts about saving Lux. How he prepared the whole prom thing for her. How he hugged her. And the speech at the beach and the first kiss they shared back then.

Chloe found herself crying absolutely overwhelmed by everything.

So it seemed she might have fallen for the Devil. And it didn't feel bad at all.

* * *

 **A/N** _I am sorry as all of you that Lucifer is being cancelled. And I am mad as probably you are that they're going to leave us with a cliffhanger. Hopefully they will give us some closure later on. In my world I secretly hoped for Lucifer to either continue or to be all nicely done and wrapped up by the season finale. I have nothing against ending a good show while it's still good rather than destroying it by prolonging it just for profit... But this is just mean - ending with a cliffhanger with no hope of getting closure... so I guess all we have is fanfiction. See you all there!_


	5. Happy morning

**A/N** short one as a bonus as you guys rock with the reviews and PMs! :) I don't know when I will be able to post again, hopefully tomorrow. I'd like to finish "Hold me, Lucifer" to have it wrapped up before the next episode is on. We'll see ;)

* * *

Morning came and Chloe suddenly heard Trixie's happy squeals coming from the kitchen. It left her puzzled. Couple of weeks ago she would have suspected Mazikeen could have something to do with it. But she didn't have keys anymore and surely wouldn't just show up. Before she could come to full senses and figure it out she decided to get up and walk over there to see for herself.

And she saw Trixie with Dan making waffles and having fun about it.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." He greeted her with a smile.

"Mommy! Good morning!" Almost squealed Trixie and ran over to her to give her a kiss.

"Hey... Jeez what time is it?"

"It's 7."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep last night, I must have overslept."

"It's all right, mom. Dad have the spare keys, remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"So when you were not answering I let myself in and found the monkey here already up. So we decided to surprise you with a breakfast before we go."

Chloe smiled at them. Trixie was still in her pyjamas and Dan was cheerful and happy. They had their breakfast and she felt very content. Her brain was probably taking a break after all the turmoil from yesterday.

She was grateful she had taken the paper with questions for Lucifer to her bedroom. She wouldn't want Dan to find it by accident and have even more questions about it.

"So what are your plans?"

"Well we were thinking about a little hike." Dan said and Trixie nodded enthusiastically.

"And mommy, can I sleep over at daddy's?"

"Trixie, go get changed and I'll talk to her, okay?" Dan said and Trixie practically skipped into her room.

Dan looked at Chloe and had smirk on his face.

"I take it your evening went well?"

"Well... why?" And at that he only nodded at her attitude. She looked at what she was wearing and only then realized she was wearing Lucifer's shirt. The one she took from him on her birthday. She took it as a gift from him.

"I'm not asking, Chlo." He grinned at her.

"No no no, nothing like that. The evening was nice but nothing happened."

"Relax... okay?" And he was tiny bit enjoying how flustered she looked.

"I just..."

"Chloe. It's okay." He told her and she nodded at him nervously.

"I'll have Trixie overnight. She came with the idea. If that's okay." He said.

"Sure. Of course it's okay." She told him. "Dan... I..."

"Yes?"

"Are you really okay with this? With Lucifer?" She asked finally.

"I am okay with it as long as you're happy. I'm just concerned because you've had it rough recently." He told her earnestly.

"Thank you."

"Chlo... I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About failing you as your husband. I should have done more, tried harder. I'm sorry."

"Dan, no, you didn't fail me. Don't think like that. We were good together. And we have Trixie... we're okay."

And before she could get any more emotional Trixie came back. Dan automatically switched into happy-dad mode.

"Guess what? She said yes!"

"Yaaaay!" Trixie squealed totally happy.

"Okay I'll go and pack your things, hm?" Chloe said and Trixie nodded.

Chloe left and enjoyed the feel of Lucifer's shirt on her skin. She thought about going to her bedroom first to change but decided against it. No, she needed it. And so what, normally she slept in an oversized t-shirt so this was not such a different choice.

She packed Trixie's things and felt quite happy herself.

They said their goodbyes, Dan told her he would call about when he would bring Trixie back so she wouldn't be surprised. Obviously he thought she might need the warning. That left her with burning cheeks with embarrassment. She almost forgot that he knew her oh too well.

She sat down on the couch with her favourite large cup of tea and enjoyed the quiet moment.

She knew she was probably supposed to be freaking out right then but somehow she felt calm and content. She should be worried about the fact that she was wearing the devil's shirt. And she should be embarrassed but it still smelled like him – or so she kept on her telling herself. And she loved it.

Chloe tried to think about her life during the past years, how things changed, how she changed. She was a better person now. And if she was like that because of Lucifer, then be it.

Sure she had questions and sure she wanted answers. And she also wanted to punch Lucifer or hit him over his head for some of the stunts he pulled. And she wanted him to know how much it had hurt her when he left. But more than anything she wanted to cuddle next to him and close her eyes and let him put his arm around her, maybe play with her hair and just be there.

Was she in love with him? Probably. And she was confused a bit after everything that happened with Marcus. But slowly she was coming back to herself and she felt stronger and more sure about her own thoughts and feelings.

Chloe got up, took a shower and with home-made breakfast left her apartment and drove over to the Lux. She was supposed to call first but thinking about how many times Lucifer just showed up in her house out of the blue gave her the courage to just do it. When the elevator door closed behind her she was a bit nervous but also found herself smiling. She was doing the right thing.

Dan and Trixie were driving over to a nice trail he knew about. It was good for kids with few places suitable for a nice picnic so they had their lunches packed for that occasion.

"Did you have fun with Lucifer last night?" He asked his daughter during the conversation in the car.

"Yes, he's silly. We watched the Beauty and the Beast."

"Oooh he must have loved that huh." Dan grinned trying to picture the man in that situation.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" She asked mischievously. "I think Lucifer likes mommy." And to his relief she didn't seem upset by it.

"Really? How could you tell?"

"They were cuddling on the couch."

"Cuddling?" And he was smiling as well. Lucifer cuddling? Oh he had it bad indeed.

Trixie seemed like she wanted to tell him more so he gave her the time.

"I saw them."

"When?"

"I got thirsty so I got up and I saw them kissing." Trixie said shyly.

"Does your mom know?"

"Nope. I closed the door and went back to bed."

"Wasn't thirsty anymore?"

"I thought it could wait." She told him and he was proud of her. And also grateful that kissing was all she saw. But according to Chloe nothing happened between them – aside from a kiss obviously.

"You did the right thing."

"I think mommy likes him too."

"Yeah monkey, I think so too."

"She told me she didn't like Marcus enough to have the wedding."

"That's right. She told me as well."

"Do you think she likes Lucifer enough?" She asked a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"I don't know. Maybe. These things take time you know? It doesn't happen over night."

"So she might have wedding with Lucifer?"

At that Dan had to remember all his driving lessons not to crash the car. Of course his daughter would think about that, she was looking forward to the wedding. But was he ready to think about that? Chloe marrying Lucifer? Seriously? Now this was something he would have to get used to.

"Well we'll see." He told her instead.

Dan just got to the parking lot by the beginning of the trail.

"Maybe I'll get a little brother or sister!" Trixie said happily and Dan was glad he had already parked the car. This was too much. He was NOT about to think about Chloe and Lucifer making babies. Just NO.

He just wished Chloe would take her time before making any decisions. She almost made the wrong one with Marcus. Hopefully now with Lucifer she was back on track.

He had suspected there were feelings between them but with all the crap going on around them and with Lucifer acting like an idiot most of the times he wasn't really surprised Chloe gave herself a shot with Marcus. Well he never really liked that guy but it seemed like she was happy with him. But he was just a band-aid for the wounds left by Lucifer.

Now she seemed genuinely happy. And if it was because of Lucifer... Well then. The guy has changed that was for sure. He was still cocky bastard but Dan knew that his feelings for Chloe were real. And honestly it was quite funny watching him squirm. He even felt sorry for him a bit.

"Dad! Let's go!" Trixie had to shake him from his thoughts.

"Sure monkey." He smiled and they both were looking forward to their day together.


	6. Droplets of water

Chloe found the penthouse empty. She looked around and called but Lucifer wasn't there. As she thought he was probably down at Lux or someplace else entirely she went closer to his bedroom and heard him from the bathroom.

She felt a bit embarrassed but if they were about to pursue this, then there was no need, right? Before she could actually think about how her presence in his bedroom might look he emerged from the bathroom.

And her breathing stopped.

There he stood, his hair wet and wild, bare chest, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. She saw him naked before but that was under very much different circumstances and she didn't really pay attention. This ... wow. As he had few droplets of water on his shoulders and she watched them fall down his chest she felt herself blush.

Lucifer on the other hand was having really a good time. He had pretty much sleepless night and in the morning he took a long shower trying not to think about whether she'd call or not. And suddenly there she was. Wearing nice casual dress, her loose framing her delicate face. And she was ogling him! When he noticed how her face changed colour to crimson red around her cheeks (and so did her cleavage) he decided to take pity on her.

"Chloe..." He said and couldn't keep the amusement in his voice. "I must say I am very pleasantly surprised."

"Hey... well I thought this would be better than calling you but I should have probably called." She said and couldn't look him in the eye.

"I don't know, I do not mind this intrusion one bit." He told her.

Chloe had to clear her throat and only then she could look at him without feeling heat all over her body. This was hardly fair!

"Did you have breakfast?"

"No, just coffee."

"Do you feel like having waffles and some fruit?" She asked and he noticed the bag in her hand.

"Sure. Someone's been busy early in the morning." He said.

"You have no idea." She replied and after a moment turned around and gestured to the kitchen "I will just... while you... well you know." And she left.

Lucifer got the clue and with a chuckle he left to get dressed. He was actually grateful for a moment for himself. She clearly didn't notice what her heated look was doing to him. He has never been ashamed of his body – he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. He was the subject of pure lust and raw sexuality all around him. But with her things were different. He was nervous about simple things like a kiss was. And today when she was staring at him like that? Being that couple of months ago he would have dropped the towel and just took her to his bed. No strings attached. Just nice morning sex. But today he was very self-aware of everything around him and didn't want to embarrass himself – or her. He was a different person when it came to her and he was still getting used to it.

With her he was losing all his devilish sides and quirks! And he wasn't sure he entirely liked it. But he surely liked the way she was looking at him.

Besides – she actually came. After everything she came to him. And she didn't look like a nervous wreck or being insane. She seemed content.

When he joined her by the table she noticed two nicely set plates and cups, it looked romantic and he wasn't sure why it bothered him.

"More coffee?" She asked.

"Thank you." He replied and watched her.

"Detective... not that I mind because I surely do not but what are you doing here, really? Is everything okay?" He asked and was concerned about the answer.

"Dan came this morning and took Trixie for a trip and sleepover. And when I thought about what to do I just wanted to see you."

"Are you sure you remember what transpired yesterday? You are not suffering from some selective amnesia, are you?"

"No, Lucifer." She smiled. "And I followed your advice." She added and reached over to her purse and gave him folded sheet of paper.

"What is this?"

"You told me to write down the questions I might have. Well, here you go. And I have been wondering... are you free today?"

"Well, yes. There is important event in Lux in the evening but other than that..."

"So would you like to spend the day with me?" She asked hopefully and saw the confusion on his face. Then it occurred to her that she was probably the first one to say something like that to him.

"I would love that, yes, Chloe." He replied, touched. He reached over and took her hair in his, caressing it softly. And when she didn't object he brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes darling?"

Chloe was taken by surprise by being called something else than Detective but she surely liked it. "it's okay." She told him only and then reached up to touch his face.

Lucifer wasn't sure how to respond. Nobody has ever touched him with such tenderness. It was very unusual for him – but not unwelcomed.

"What would you like to do then?" He asked.

"I don't really care as long as we're together." She replied and he grinned at her with his trademark smirk.

"Marvellous."

"Maybe a little drive along the coast? Walk on a beach? Visiting the pier? Some nice lunch? Café? Just... be with me."

"I can do that." He assured her and after thinking about it for one more second he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled into that kiss and leaned into it.

"I was waiting for you to do that whole morning." She told him then.

"I still can't believe you're here." He said instead and she knew it had to be very difficult for him to wait if she would show up, call or just go insane and lock him out of her life.

"I can go if you want to."

"Don't you dare."

"Let's go... and don't forget that list."

"Oh! I knew there was some side intention to all this. You just want to make sure you get all your answers."

"Yes. And I want to get my whole day with you." She clarified and he looked happy.

They went downstairs to his cabriolet and indeed started their day with a nice drive – the weather was perfect for it and the circumstances as well.

"So what is the first question on the list?"

"Maze."

"Maze is a question?"

"Yes. Because you said she was your favourite demon and I let her around my daughter. So that's my concern. Can I trust her?"

And Lucifer knew that answer to that was tricky. But no matter how she hated him right now she loved young Beatrice and wouldn't even dream about hurting her.

"You can trust her with your daughter's life. I promise you that."

Chloe knew there was more but also knew he wouldn't lie to her so she decided to went along with it.

"There is more, Detective. But I would rather tell you later once you get the full picture if that's all right with you."

And that left her speechless and surprised. Since when was Lucifer so perceptive?

"Well are you going to ask some more or was that it?" He teased her.

"What was it with Candy?" She asked then deadly serious. He sighed and thought about how to explain it the best way.

And so he started in the beginning and was glad he had to watch the road and didn't have to look into her eyes. He wasn't sure he could take it.

Lucifer told her about how happy he had been about their mutual feelings being real. He told her about Amenadiel and his role in her life. He told her about feeling betrayed and angry. Then he got to the point of having to save her life as she had gotten poisoned. And finally he got to the part when he had thought he had to leave to give her her free will back. He explained that Candy was nothing but a deal. He even told her that they haven't even had sex.

"You're an idiot you know."

"Detective!"

"Look, I don't care what you think. My decisions are my own. And my feelings for you were real. If they weren't we wouldn't be here."

"I know that now." He said in defence.

"So you hurt me by leaving and coming back with a wife and I should even thank you for it, is that right?"

"I wouldn't say that." He tried to argue but knew he was slowly losing his battle.

"I can't believe you!" She told him and felt the anger in her rising.

They just pulled over and instead of coming out of the car they stayed seated, both silent.

"I will do all in my powers to make it up to you, I promise." He said in the end. But she was clearly thinking about something.

"Is that were you went on my birthday?"

"Yes."

"To save Candy."

"Yes."

"With Ella's help."

"Yes actually."

"And I kept on waiting for you to show up.." She said sadly.

"And I came home to the most beautiful sight I could have ever hoped for."

"Dan and Linda drunk on your couch?"

"Well I still feel sorry I missed that party, especially because Daniel had brought a drill trying to get into my safe." He reminded her with a chuckle.

"No, detective. I came home and there you were asleep in my bed wearing my shirt. Which is still missing by the way." He added as an afterthought.

"Well..." She was getting nervous.

"You know, you're the first one that has actually slept in that bed. And ... first one allowed to wear my shirt and even keep it."

"Lucifer..." She was touched by it. She knew he wouldn't lie to her. After a moment she took a deep breath.

"Don't ever do that again." She warned him and he could only give her his word that he wouldn't.

He got out of the car and opened the door for her. Holding hands and smiling they went for a walk on one of the most beautiful beaches there.

After some comfortable silent moments Chloe told him to get back to her questions. He had to give her credit for being thorough.

It was dangerous and he was sure that in times they would both probably hurt over the answers but he knew he had to give her everything she might need if he was about to have a chance to live a life with her.

Sure there were questions bothering him quite dearly but those could wait. Now he was having a good time and wouldn't trade it for anything. And if it meant answering her questions, then be it. He did for both Linda and Charlotte, he would do that for her.

* * *

 **A/N** Sorry, I know nothing about the real L.A and beaches and where to spend some nice time... never been there, I know it just from media. Sorry for all inaccuracies.


	7. I love you too

**A/N** _Of course I'm going to write post-finale fic as probably every fan there is but I have two stories in progress and want to finish those first. So here we go. This one should be wrapped up soon as I honestly don't even know where I intend to end it ;) Perhaps with this chapter but you gotta let me know how you see it._

* * *

Lucifer and Chloe had a beautiful day. He explained all he could to her. Some things she took quite calmly and some made her blood boil. He hated to admit it but seeing her that angry did strange things to him. She was suddenly so ferocious. Some part of him found that appealing. She didn't take it well when he told her about Charlotte, about the Azrael's blade, about the whole Angel of San Bernardino issue and most of all she took quite hard what he had told her about Marcus aka Cain.

At first there was shock. Then there was denial. And then came anger and regrets. And more denial followed. And more anger. And so on. Lucifer knew he had to give her time and space but she was just pacing back and forth on the pier.

"Chloe?" He asked after a moment.

"Just... don't." She practically growled at him.

"I'm sorry. That was the only thing I wasn't sure I should tell you. But you asked and I promised you the truth. But I am still sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this." He told her softly and she could tell he was serious.

"I should probably leave you alone." He added and she didn't have the energy to reply. But Lucifer knew he was her ride and didn't mean to just leave her there standing all alone with everything in her screaming at her in frustration and anger.

So he just walked away to the beach and sat down there. He would wait. He could do that for her. It was frustrating beyond imaginable but it was his fault she was at such state and he just wouldn't leave her there.

Chloe was pacing back and forth and all was running through her head in a big heap of memories and emotions. Marcus was Cain. The Cain. And he was immortal. Or he used to be. And Lucifer thought it was another of his father's tests or jokes or whatever so he decided to help him die. And she was the key probably. Lucifer loved her but as not having a slightest idea how to show her he practically pushed her into Marcus' arms. And that evening that broke her heart Lucifer saw her crying over Marcus and went over to him and almost killed him – for hurting her.

Chloe wasn't sure she really truly loved Marcus back then so the whole theory about them being mortal thanks to her love was a bit off but she would talk to Lucifer about that later. Perhaps there was more to it.

Maze was working with Marcus. And she let her take care of her daughter. Well never more! But Lucifer was right – Maze would never hurt Trixie. Chloe was sure of that. But when it came to her. If she blamed her for her master staying on Earth instead of taking her back home to hell...

Plus the whole Sinnerman thing sucked. And she couldn't make heads or tails of it. She would need to sleep on it and start over with a clear head. She still couldn't believe all of that and it was driving her mad.

Lucifer was driving her mad. How dared he?!

She waltzed back to the beach to meet him and as he saw her approaching he tried to get up but something about her posture made him stay down on the sandy beach.

"Detective...?"

"No, just shut up, will you?!" She almost shouted... "I am so mad!"

"Mad at...?"

"You! I'm mad at you! Well of course I am mad at Marcus too but most of all I am mad at you."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You don't know!?"

"Well there are quite a few things I would have done differently given the second chance but I can't change the past. So I just need you to be a little more specific!" And he was getting equally frustrated. He stood up to stand face to face with her.

"The whole time you were telling me the truth. I get that. And I am sorry I didn't believe you. But the whole time you were also keeping things to yourself and that was wrong."

"I agree. And I am sorry." He told her sincerely.

"But what I don't understand is why..."

"Why what?"

"Why everything..."

"Are you seeking some purpose in this?"

"I don't know. I'm just mad we were put through all this..."

"And you think it's because of me. Because I came from Hell to live here. Your life would have been easier without me." He told her and couldn't keep the hurt from his voice.

Chloe was looking at him and knew she was not being fair to him. It was just too much for her. But she saw the pain he was in – because of her. And now, knowing all he had done for her and for her daughter, everything that had happened during the past year...

Something in her shifted and she begun to accept all the emotions and thoughts running through her. Some place deep down she had always known how he felt about her. And it was about time she was honest with herself – and with him – as well.

She came over to him and put her hand in his. It surprised him. He searched her eyes for any clues and didn't find anything disturbing there.

"Lucifer..."

"Detective..."

"My life would probably be easier if you haven't showed up. But I like it this way much better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just..."

"Just what, Chloe?"

"I'm just thinking... you're here and not down there. For how long?"

"For as long as I can... or better for as long as you have me." He said and meant every word.

"Can you really do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I hope so. And if you're willing to take that risk I can promise you I will do everything in my power to stay here. I'm in no haste to go back, you know that."

"But what if you will have to?"

"Chloe... You have my word that I'm not going back unless you tell me to leave." And consequences be damned. He could deal with those later. Besides it was his father who put her into his path so he had to foreseen this option as well, right?

"Okay..." She said. She knew he would never lie to her.

One small part of her was afraid that he would have to go back no matter how much he wished he could stay with her. But she was willing to take that risk. The love she felt was worth it.

She hugged him and he gladly enveloped her in his arms. He sighed in relief and felt happy like never before.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and she just murmured something into his shirt. He had to grin at that. She could be so cute.

They stood like that for a long time and once she stepped away a little he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She made him whole and the feeling was making him lightheaded.

"Shall we continue?" He asked and she nodded but didn't drop her arm from around him. And so he kept his around her shoulder and held her close to him.

They walked back and talked about small and non-important things, she even told him about Trixie and to her surprise he had nothing against that.

"She even asked me if she could learn how to play a musical instrument."

"Did she now?" And he looked please.

"Yes. Some girls from her class are taking lessons and she asked me if she could too."

"That's quite amazing. Does she know what instrument?"

"She's not sure yet.

"Well, if you'd like to you could perhaps take her with you and I could try to introduce her to the piano." He said half-nervous. But the smile she gave him at that assured him he did the right thing. And to his own surprise he didn't mind it as much as he once might have.

"She certainly needs a better teacher than you had." He added and she smacked his arm playfully.

They got back to the car and he drove them back to Lux. He was very reluctant to part with her.

"I am not sure what to do now, actually." He admitted nervously.

"I understand, you have that event this evening."

"Yes, and I have to attend but..."

"It's okay."

"You could come if you want to." He interrupted her before she could say anything else and he could change his mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why don't you go home, change and then come back in couple of hours?"

"Lucifer what is the event?"

"A birthday party. Dress up detective." And he gave her his trademark sly grin and she felt herself blush.

"All right then." She smiled and leaned for a kiss. And this time she took her time getting to know him again on this intimate level.

Lucifer couldn't remember the last time he was making out in a car like that. Well if ever actually... he was fairly certain nothing has ever felt like that. Why was it so different with her?

"What is different with me?"

"I said that out loud?"

"You did..."

"I'm just thinking... how come everything is different with you."

"Everything?"

"Right now I was thinking about ... kissing you actually. It has never felt like this."

"You're sweet." She said, having fairly certain idea about the reason but not willing to tell him. He would have to figure this one out by himself. Besides he was actually cute when he couldn't understand something this simple.

She left the car and got into hers and drove home. Lucifer was left speechless in his beloved corvette. What was she doing to him?

He had to go and get everything ready for a birthday party after all. And for the first time he might actually have a real date for such event! Wait – was that a date? It could probably be. He was actually nervous but also looking forward to it very much.

"Corry?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Can you please add one name to the list for tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Please add Chloe Jane Decker."

She just smiled at him and nodded. He saw her add the name to the list of people invited and realized that perhaps even his staff knew about the connection between them. Was he really that transparent? Well given the fact Chloe had the code to his back door elevator that went right up to his penthouse and was added to people with all-access to his club he should not be that surprised.

Oh it was a nice and shocking moment when he changed his security policy. Nobody was allowed to go up to his penthouse aside from few people. It was a refreshing change. Sure he still had a reputation to defend but well... he didn't feel like he had to anymore.

So with a smile he went to LUX to check on the decorations and if everything was prepared. This party was very important so aside from the usual he also needed to make sure all the welcome drinks were ready and the canapés and also he had to make sure the cake arrived. That was a special surprise from one of his friends from France. If anyone knew how to bake it was Luis.

LUX looked better than ever. The decorations all done in gold and pearl-ish – whatever that colour's name was anyway. He even made sure his waitresses and bartenders had different outfits than usually. There was dress-code to such events and he was proud he could hold this event.

He went upstairs to take a shower and change into his evening attire. For the first time in - well ages – he wasn't sure about what to wear. The possibility of Chloe coming made him nervous and very self-conscious. So his favourite Armani it was in the end. It was an evening event but it still was a party.

Lucifer was strangely looking forward to the evening. And it was just about time to go downstairs and oversee everything being finished before the first guests arrived.

Chloe drove home and was at loss. She was not used to dressing up. Sure she did well few times but this was special and she didn't want to screw up. So in the end she decided she needed help.

"Hello?"

"Linda, hi, it's Chloe."

"Hi Chloe. What's up?"

"Ehmmm... actually I was wondering if you had time."

"Well, yes. Why?"

"I'm having a date and I really need help with the dress." She sounded desperate.

"A date?"

"With Lucifer."

"Oh my. Okay. Do you have anything at home or are we going shopping?"

"I'm not even sure what to wear."

"All right all right."

And so Chloe drove over to Linda's place and picked her up for a little hasty shopping trip. Luckily this was L.A. and they had options where to go to buy something proper.

"So... what are we looking for?"

"He said it would be a birthday party. Someone important. Didn't tell me who."

"Okay... so let's see..."

And after trying fifth dress Chloe sat down and felt totally drained and frustrated. Nothing felt right.

"I don't know why I make such a fuss about it."

"Because it's a date. A very important date for you."

"But it's not even the first one."

"What?" Linda looked her totally taken aback. "You've already had a date with him? So it obviously went well if there's another."

"Well the first... We had dinner at home and played cards with Trixie and watched a movie..." She was so glad she could tell someone but she still didn't want to reveal too much.

"Did he enjoy it?"

"Yes... Linda, he... he told me he loved me."

"Finally!" Linda exclaimed and was really happy about it. Oh she needed to talk to him soon.

"There's more."

"Do I want to know?" Linda asked with a smirk on her face.

"He showed me, Linda. The wings, he showed me the wings."

And at that Linda was at loss of words. He was just staring at her and after a very long time she smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"And?" She asked hesitantly.

"And we spent today talking. I had lots of questions."

"Yeah, trust me, I know. I've been there myself." And they smiled at each other.

"I'm still not sure I get it all."

"It takes time. But it gets easier, trust me."

"I am so nervous now."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She told her and Linda knew she really had no idea.

"I might have a suggestion."

"Shoot." Chloe told her, getting up and walking back behind the curtain to change back into her clothes. Linda on the other hand took one last look around the dresses that the shop assistant brought them to try.

"I think you might be nervous because you want to be with him and one small part of you thinks it's insane to want to be with the devil. But we both know you love him too and it's difficult to grasp that in the light of the circumstances."

Linda found something that could probably be just the perfect dress for Chloe. She walked over to the curtain and handed it to her.

"Now, try these."

"Okay." Chloe agreed reluctantly and did as she was asked.

"Lucifer loves you very deeply and I think you're beautiful to him no matter what you wear. But you want tonight to be special. It's understandable."

And at that Chloe walked from behind the curtain and wore deep burgundy dress tied around her neck that hugged her chest in a very pleasing way. She had bare back just enough to feel Lucifer's hand on her skin should he want to dance with her. The skirt was flowing around her, it felt so light and – well flirty. The top layer was covered with tiny beads and there were silver threads all around making soft embroidery along with the beads. It looked very beautiful. And as a bonus she had the perfect heels to go along with those at home. And her grandmother's garnet earrings and necklace would just top up the final look.

"You're beautiful."

"Isn't it too much?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Thank you, Linda."

"You're welcome." She told her softly and noticed that Chloe seemed to accept everything finally. "But you should hurry up now if you don't want to be too late." She prompted her and Chloe nodded. She paid more than she would usually have but this was special occasion and she didn't regret it. She had put some money aside to use for her. As she knew that Trixie came first and all around the house and school but she also knew that from time to time she had to do something for herself. And this was it.

She drove Linda back home and had to promise to call her the next day to tell her how it all went. She got back home and jumped in the shower. She did her hair, a bit of make-up and got into the dress and heels and then she put on the jewellery. Those pieces were delicate, nothing to draw attention but enough to look special. She loved them and almost never wore them. She hoped Lucifer wouldn't mind the absence of her bullet necklace.

Lucifer welcomed the guests and in an hour the party was at full swing. As Elaine – it was her birthday – loved jazz the choice was simple. It was not something they played at LUX regularly but he knew it was perfect for the party. Guests were having fun and the only thing missing was Chloe.

He really hoped she would come.

"Lucifer."

"Eric. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course we are, it's perfect. I really appreciate this."

"No need to talk about it. It's my pleasure."

"I believe someone is looking for you." Eric said and pointed to where Chloe was standing nervously. Lucifer noticed her and the smile that lit up his face could light up the whole room. His heart started to beat rapidly in his chest and he had to remind himself that this was the time or place to embarrass himself. He had to take a deep breath.

"Excuse me." He asked Eric and walked over to Chloe.

As soon as she spotted him walking towards her smiling at her she felt happy.

"You're beautiful." Was the first thing he said.

"Thank you." She said and when he offered her his hand she took it.

"So will you finally tell me whose party this is?" She asked and he just smiled and walked over to Eric and Elaine were standing, talking to some guests.

"Eric, maybe I introduce you to Chloe Decker?"

"Of course, my pleasure." He told her and smiled at her brightly.

"Chloe, this is Eric Garcetti and his lovely wife Elaine."

And Chloe couldn't breathe for a moment. Lucifer was making birthday party for the Mayor of L.A. and his wife? And given the decorations it was probably Elaine's birthday party.

"Hello dear." Elaine greeted her and Chloe smiled nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you," Elaine continued. "This is the first time Lucifer introduced someone to us." She noted and Chloe could only look back at her partner.

"Really?"

"I told you. You're special." He told her and she leaned up and kissed him. It was pure instinct, she didn't have time to think about it. If she had she would have probably talked herself out if as she was just kissing the devil in front of one very important person and his wife.

Lucifer was very surprised but didn't pull back. He found himself smiling at her.

Elaine and Eric shared a knowing look and were quite happy Lucifer finally had someone this special to him. He had been a good friend to them over the years.

"I need to mingle some more but I hope to see you again soon." Elaine said.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Chloe replied and watched those two leave.

She didn't let go of Lucifer's hand as she dragged him over to the side of the club.

"The Mayor? Really?" She asked worriedly.

"Well yes, is there a problem?"

"You did him a favour?"

"Yes but nothing bad I assure you. One of his kids got into troubles and he needed some help. It was nothing illegal, just a difficult situation."

"What did you have from it?"

"Well if you must know he helped me with purchasing this place. And we remained friends. And every year I prepare a birthday party for his wife."

"In exchange for what?"

"Are you trying to interrogate me, Detective?" He asked a little annoyed.

Chloe felt wave of shame wash over her.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. I was just surprised."

"Can you believe that there is really nothing bad going on here? That this is just a birthday party for a good friend?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Yes, of course I can."

"Good." He said and she felt at peace.

"So what now? Do you have some business to do or... what?" She asked not really knowing her place there.

"Of course not. I have a date and I'm not planning on letting you out of my sight." He said and used that moment to really take a look at her dress and he had to admit it hugged her curves perfectly. The colour was unexpected but suited her very much.

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes that made her blush.

"Please do." She whispered and he so he kissed her and for a moment all the rush, music and people around them were lost to them. It was just them in the magical moment and both loved it.

The time came for the cake and so Lucifer sat down to his piano to play Elaine's favourite song and added 'Happy birthday' right after it. At that clue the cake was brought in and it looked fabulous.

All the guests raised their glasses and Lucifer found his way back to Chloe to stand beside her while they all wished Elaine happy birthday. The waitress handed Eric a knife to make the first cut and then took over cutting and distributing the cake. It taste even better than it looked.

Everyone was having fun and the party was a success. At one point Lucifer asked Chloe if she would dance with him and she said yes. And so he took her in his arms and held her close as they danced to the song – neither paying attention to what song it actually was. Chloe's heels made her fit differently in his arms but he wasn't complaining. When his hand touched her bare back it was like somebody has set his skin on fire. Little he knew she felt about the same.

The party was over and people went home. Chloe stayed behind. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Lucifer, not just yet.

"I'm not letting you drive home at this hour." He told her matter of factly.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. But I could use a cup of coffee and my heels are actually killing me. I'm not used to them..." She said smiling at him, feeling tired but happy.

"Come on, let's go." And he took her hand in his and they walked to the elevator and entered his penthouse then. Chloe stopped by the piano and took off her heels. It felt way better.

Lucifer loosened his shirt and took off his jacket and vest. He was at home after all. He made the coffee and found Chloe on the balcony looking around at the night city. He gave her the cup and stood next to her.

"You made me a very happy devil tonight, detective. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." She replied with a smile.

"And thank you, for giving me the second chance."

"I wasn't giving it to you. It was for us. And we deserve it."

"I love you, Chloe." He said and noticed how she tensed next to him. "I know it's a lot to take in. And I admire you for your courage."

"Lucifer..."

"Please know I'll do anything..." but she didn't let him finish. She put her fingers over his lips and enjoyed the touch and the surprise on his face.

"Shh..." She whispered.

"I should have told you sooner but... Lucifer, I love you too. And I'm sorry..." And before she could finish her thought he brought her closer and kissed her in a way he wished for whole evening but couldn't.

Chloe barely registered that he took the cup from her and set it aside. She melted into him and knew things were getting out of hand very soon and very fast – and also not fast enough.

When they pulled apart she looked sexier than ever to him, all flustered and red, lips swollen. Well he was in no better state with his hair sticking into every direction as her fingers were there just a moment ago.

"Well... I don't know what I was about to say." She told him with a chuckle and he smiled at her.

"I believe it doesn't matter anymore." He told her and she just nodded and smiled.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, detective?"

"Play for me?" She asked and it was not something he anticipated but it was something he gladly did. And so they walked over to his piano and sat down next to each other, Chloe leaning into him slightly. And he begun to play and she just closed her eyes and put her head onto his shoulder. It didn't bother him much. Actually it was a pleasant feeling.

It took her about twenty minutes before she couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore. And he noticed. He stopped playing and kissed the top of her head.

"Time for you to go to bed my darling." He told her softly, lovingly and she had no energy to argue with him.

"I can't sleep in this..." She said.

"You can steal one of my shirts again if you'd like to." He offered and to his surprise she blushed at that comment. She nodded, got up and kissed him.

He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom to undress and change and literally had no idea what to do. So he waited.

Chloe emerged in the shirt and only her panties and found him still by the piano. She kissed the top of his head.

"Stay with me." She told him and he could only nod, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

They went over to the bed and Chloe lied down, Lucifer next to her, still dressed in his suit pants and shirt and she snuggled to his chest, put her hand over his heart on his skin and soon she was asleep.

Lucifer didn't know what was happening but he felt tears in his eyes and strange swelling around his heart filling his chest. And then he understood why everything was different with her. It was simple really. Because he truly loved her – and she loved him back. He felt whole and even very deep cuts on his soul began to heal.

* * *

 _Sorry, couldn't come up with a better person for the birthday party but I literally know only what I read online about Eric and Elaine. Hope you didn't mind! And garnet is our national treasure and the jewelry stays in families for generations so it was a little touch from my Czech heart ;)_


	8. Darling

_A/N All right one more short chapter today as a thank you for your reviews and all the PMs we shared today over both yours and mine stories my penpals! The story could go on forever hehe... And I have a few ideas so if you're interested I can keep writing – one or two more chapters._

* * *

Morning came and Chloe woke up well rested. She felt warm and secure. She felt loved. She could smell Lucifer close to her, his unique scent, pure Lucifer and she loved it so much. Slowly she realized she was lying practically on top of him but didn't want to move as she didn't want to wake him up. She just snuggled closer, nuzzled her face into his skin and closed her eyes again. It was perfect morning.

She would have never guessed that she would literally only sleep in this bed. How come every other woman was there for sex and she was there for sleep? Well she was sure the other would come soon, or better she hoped it would, but she was actually happy she could share something so intimate with him as sleep was. And this was absolutely the best way to wake up – with him. So better than waking up and seeing him looking at her.

Soon he felt him stir and his breathing changed. He was waking up. He rolled them to the side so he was spooning behind her and she was enjoying that very much. He had his arms around her and his face was pressed into her neck. She couldn't see his eyes but she felt the warmth of his skin and the steady beating of his heart and it was perfect.

She could feel much more and that made her happy too.

Lucifer started to trail gentle kisses along her neck and she felt herself blush as she was smiling. If she was a cat she would be purring already.

"Good morning darling." He said and she shivered.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You? I must have fallen asleep as soon as I closed my eyes yesterday, I'm sorry."

At that he moved so she could turn to face him.

"Don't apologize for that, detective. I actually enjoyed it."

"What?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it... It gave me strangely pleasant feeling having you in my arms trusting me enough to fall asleep."

"I felt safe. I trust you. And I love you." She smiled at that. "I liked falling asleep in your arms." She confessed and he could only smile back.

"Plus it made me feel special. I was sure no other woman had the privilege in this bed." She teased him.

"Chloe..." He said softly but she shushed him and leaned for a morning kiss. And what a kiss that was.

"I have to go home soon... Dan will bring Trixie before lunch."

"So you at least have time for a breakfast."

"Yes."

"So, why don't you stay in bed, relax and I will take a shower and have the breakfast ready." He suggested and was just about to get up from bed but turned back to her in the last moment to steal a kiss from her. She laughed at that and snuggled back into his pillow. He watched her as she took a deep breath through her nose – then it hit him – she liked the smell.

Lucifer was having a very difficult time. He would love nothing more than to come back to his bed to Chloe, open button by button the shirt she was wearing and kiss every inch of her body. He lusted after her and there was so much more. He felt like he needed her to be able to breathe, he needed her to feel alive. He was in the shower and she stayed in bed and he missed her already. It was very new to him and it was scary and exciting.

But there was a comment on her side, innocent really, that made him think. And so he knew where he would take her on their next date. And he could only hope it would be the right thing to do.

He emerged from his bathroom wearing casual clothes and noticed she had fallen back asleep. He watched her for a minute, put her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek softly. She stirred.

"Not yet..." She said and it was above a whisper.

"Sleep my love." He whispered back tenderly and went to the kitchen to check his supplies so he could at least make her a breakfast.

Lucifer settled for pancakes, fruit, some yoghurt, juice and coffee. Deep down in one of his cabinets he even found the tray so he could serve the breakfast in bed. The only thing missing was a flower.

So he left the penthouse and went to the street. There was a florist there but the problem was he had no idea what the perfect flower would be. The opportunity was calling for a single rose but somehow he doubted she would appreciate that given her past experience. And so he asked the florist.

She listened to his explanation and with a smile she reached over for freesias. He actually liked it. So he bought one single white freesia and in a spur of the moment also had a bouquet made for her from various flowers with freesias being the main in there. Was it too much?

Lucifer was glad to find Chloe still asleep. He had the tray ready and walked over to the bed. He set it aside and leaned down to wake her up Sleeping Beauty style. And judging by her wide smile she liked it.

"Time to wake up my darling."

"So that's who I am now? Your darling?"

"Well... you can be whatever you want." He said sincerely and she smiled at him. She indeed loved this man deeply.

"Breakfast is served." He told her, kissed the top of her head and waited for her to sit up. She looked so good in his shirt. He placed the tray over her lap and she was overwhelmed.

"You did all this?"

"Well yes, why? Something wrong?"

"No no, it's... it's perfect." She was so touched by this gesture.

He sat by her side and stole a berry from the tray from time to time. They were enjoying the morning very much.

"I'll take a shower, may I?"

"By all means."

"Could you fetch me my spare clothes from the car, please?"

"Well well well you have spare clothes here?" He asked and she could see the mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes." She answered boldly.

"You're a woman full of surprises, Chloe Decker. But your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" She asked playfully.

"You just love sleeping in my shirt, don't you?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"And if I do? Do you mind much?"

"Quite the contrary, darling. As I said before you're free to steal my shirts as you please." And she saw the devilish spark in his dark eyes and hoped he would just lean in and kiss her. But he could read her better and better and was about to tease her a bit.

"Go take your shower. Take your time. I'll fetch your things." And with a wink he was gone. She stood there, legs feeling weak, heart beating fast. Oh she had it bad.

She came back to the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel and found her clothes ready for her on the bed. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen but she could hear the piano playing. She dressed up, packed her dress into the bag on a hanger she had found in the bathroom and walked over to him.

Lucifer was partially just trying to pass the time but he also liked to play. It helped him to express his emotions and moods. He was clearly in a happy mood.

"Hey..."

"Hey yourself." He greeted her and watched her as she sat down next to him.

"I hope you had a good time."

"I did. I enjoyed it, Lucifer."

"I am glad. I was nervous I must admit."

"Me too."

"But it was nice."

"Yes, it was."

"Detective..."

"You can call me darling when we're off work." She said and he smiled and without thinking about it twice said "Very well my darling." He added and when she ducker her head he put a finger under her chin so she would look up. And then he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Lucifer..."

"Yes?"

"I have to go... but..."

"I'll see you later then."

"When?"

"Whenever you want to. Latest would be at work upon your call. Well if you still want me there."

"I do. But... but I think that for now we ... do you think we could keep this... I just..."

"No need to be nervous, Chloe. I'll be as professional as always."

"Oh boy..." She teased him and chuckled.

"It's you who has to come to terms with everything. I won't object."

"No, Lucifer. It's not just about what I want. It's about you too."

"Well in my case it's pretty simple. I want you. Set the boundaries and I can promise you I will honestly try to follow your lead. Is that enough?"

"More than enough." She hugged him then.

"I just want to keep it out of the office for now. But make no mistake Lucifer." She said and pulled away slightly to look him in the eye.

"You're mine." She said then and he practically growled in response. Hearing her say those things made his blood boil in a very pleasant way.

"You better go, darling. I'm losing my self-control. And we don't want you to be late for Beatrice." And his husky voice showed her how affected he really had been.

"I will call you, okay?"

"Please do."

"Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"Yes. But behave." He warned her and she knew he was not making empty threats or promises.

And so she kissed his lips softly and pulled away noticing he clenched his fists so he wouldn't reach for her. He watched her leave and suddenly his apartment felt strangely empty. He just hoped she would like the flowers he put into her car with a small gift for Beatrice.


	9. Pyjamas and toothbrush

_A/N: I noticed that at some places my 's' is missing so sometimes 'she' becomes 'he'. I'm sorry, with no beta I often miss these typos. Once there is time I will go back and fix that! I'm sorry!_

* * *

Chloe sat on her couch, drinking tea when her daughter appeared at the door with a happy squeal.

"Mommy!"

"Hey monkey!" And she hugged her.

Dan came right after her, looking happy. He greeted her as well and put down Trixie's bag.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

"Were you good?"

"I behaved. Mostly." Trixie told her with a grin. Then she noticed the flowers on the kitchen counter.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" And she obviously liked them. She walked over to smell them and she smiled broadly.

"Did you have a date mommy?" Trixie asked and looked exactly the same way Chloe did in interrogation room. Dan had to chuckle at the similarity. Chloe looked at him and when she saw nothing alarming she decided to tell them the truth.

"Yes actually."

"With Lucifer?"

"Is it okay if I say yes?"

"Yeah! Mommy I like Lucifer... oh and what's that?" Trixie noticed the box with shimmering ribbon over it.

"He gave me this for you. I don't even know what it is." Chloe answered and with Dan they watched Trixie open it. And inside was a huge piece of the yesterday's birthday cake. And with it there was a little rose and sugar pearls – as they were on the cake.

"It's a cake!"

"It's from yesterday. We went to a big party with cake. He apparently saved you a piece." Chloe smiled touched by the gesture the same way she was touched when she found the flowers in her car.

"Can I eat it?"

"After lunch okay?"

"Yupeee."

"Go wash your hands now and we'll eat."

Trixie ran off to wash her hands and Chloe smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Will you have lunch with us?"

"Sure."

And so they set the table together. Chloe had the lunch ready to be served.

"I should probably warn you." Dan started when Trixie still wasn't there.

"About what?"

"She asked me if she would get a little brother or sister." He said and watched Chloe's mouth opened wide staring back at him.

"She even asked me if you were doing the grown-up naked stuff yesterday."

"Oh no..." Chloe had to take a drink. "I had no idea Dan, I'm sorry."

"No, it was actually quite cute. But I thought you should know."

"Thanks..." And she looked nervous. Very.

"So, did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe me..." And so she told him about the birthday party.

"He's unbelievable." Dan said and they laughed.

"Chloe... you sure about this?"

"I wasn't but I am now. We're taking it slow and it's..." She started to play with the bullet necklace again.

Dan noticed and had to smile. He never particularly liked Lucifer but lately he had to admit that he was kind of growing fond of him. He got used to him. He would probably always feel a bit off around him but he was a good man. Weird but good. And he had no doubts about his feelings about Chloe. And seeing her this happy was something he could be happy about himself.

"It's the real thing, isn't it?" He asked her and she nodded with tears in her eyes. And so he hugged her and that was how Trixie found them little concerned.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing monkey. I'm just very happy." At Chloe kissed the top of her head.

"Let's eat."

And so they sat down and had a normal lunch. Dan left afterwards and the girls had a nice afternoon. They painted and went for a walk and had real fun.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it mean you're dating Lucifer?"

"I think so, yes." Chloe told her. "And guess what."

"What?"

"He offered we could both come over and he would teach you how to play the piano."

"Cool." Trixie smiled and Chloe had to admit that it indeed was cool. Lucifer who saw kids and sticky little humans had a soft spot for 'little Beatrice' and as Chloe knew her daughter she would probably take advantage of it. In a good way of course.

"When?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know, we'll see."

"Soon?"

"I'll try."

"And will Lucifer spend more time with us?"

"Monkey I don't know. We'll see."

"You say that a lot." And she wasn't happy about it. Chloe stopped her and they sat down on a bench.

"Look, sweetie. You know I have work to do and so does Lucifer."

"But we got to see Marcus in the evenings when you liked him."

"You wouldn't mind if Lucifer would be with us in the evenings?"

"No. I think he can even bring his pyjamas over. And a toothbrush." She suggested and Chloe was really touched.

"You really like him, don't you..." Chloe asked and Trixie nodded and Chloe hugged her.

"Can we invite him for Taco Tuesday if daddy says yes?" Trixie asked and Chloe had nothing against it.

"Maybe daddy will bring Charlotte." Trixie added as an afterthought and Chloe suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. Lucifer's amnesiac step-mother was dating Daniel and they should all spend time together. Well that would surely be interesting.

In the evening when she put Trixie to bed she picked up her phone and called Linda as she had promised. They talked a bit about the party. And Chloe even confessed about the whole sleeping arrangement they had and the breakfast in bed and the flowers. She felt giddy and totally happy and was glad she could tell that to someone.

She feared she would have to say it all again soon – once Ella notices. And she was sure she would sooner or later. Preferably later as she would like to keep her new relationship a secret. Not that she would be afraid about what people were going to say about it but she just wanted to enjoy it without interferences. It was enough Dan and Linda knew – and Charlotte probably. She didn't need anybody else snooping around.

She hoped Lucifer would keep his promise and that they would be normal around each other at work just the way they're always were. No changes. Well aside from those little one she had noticed before about Lucifer.

She sighed a happy sigh and went to bed with a smile – wearing his shirt again. Maybe it would become her favourite thing to sleep in despite the buttons. But she just loved it.

Lucifer knew he could consider himself lucky. Sure there were things to deal with – especially Cain and Mazikeen but he knew he had to watch out for them and now when the detective knew he was sure they would figure out a way how to get them. Cain had to punished and Mazikeen... well he wasn't sure about what to about her. But he guessed Linda could help. He would have to talk to them both.

And given the fact Linda was there to help Chloe with her evening dress the other day he was sure she would have a lot of questions – both as his therapist and his friend. He noticed she was becoming more a friend and less the therapist but he didn't really mind. She was even better friend than therapist.

Morning came and there was no new case to work on and Chloe found herself wondering about an excuse to call Lucifer. She had none. And she didn't want to sound pathetic. In the end it was him who called her and asked her if she could spend one hour with him during the day whenever it was convenient for her. So she used her lunch break – she couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a lunch break – and met him. He wanted to pick her up but she insisted on meeting elsewhere. She didn't want him to be seen. She felt like a teenager trying to hide her new boyfriend.

So she drove over to LUX and met him there. He was waiting by his corvette and so she walked over to him and when he smiled she didn't even say hello. She just leaned into him and kissed him.

Lucifer was surprised but didn't complain about it. Tangling his hand in her hair and the other having around her waist, leaning against his beloved car, it was a bliss. She pulled away finally and he could only grin at her.

"Well well aren't you happy to see me, darling?" He asked and she blushed. At first she wanted to give him some proper reply to that comment but then realized that he had actually been right for once.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied and opened the passenger door for her. He drove them over to another part of the city. It was a huge furniture home.

"Lucifer...?"

"Well I've been thinking about something you said."

"Okay...?"

"That you were the only woman who has ever slept in my bed. And you were right. But I realized that I wanted you to be more. And don't get me wrong, I am not ashamed of my past. But I'm a different man now."

"Lucifer why are we here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're here so you can help me pick up a new bed for my penthouse. So you would be the first for everything in it." He said with a smile – but she could tell he was nervous.

"Lucifer..." She smiled at him genuinely surprised and touched by the gesture. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

And so hand in hand as a couple – which made them both feel quite happy – they walked inside to pick a new bed for the penthouse. It took them some time but in the end they agreed on a new bed and Lucifer insisted on mattresses and linens as well. Chloe was overwhelmed but couldn't even describe how it made her feel.

She really was special to him. The one and only. Lucifer ordered everything and paid in advance insisting on it. He drove them back to her car and opened the door for her again. He was a gentleman after all.

They stopped by her car face to face and she took his hand in hers.

"I feel like a dirty secret." He suddenly said and made her laugh. And he loved that sound.

"Maybe you are."

"Detective..." He warned her.

"What?"

"You shall stop with that or I will become your dirty secret for a reason." He teased her and she could see the colour of his eyes changing to deep brown with a hint of red and reminded her that he was a devil indeed. And he loved her. He wanted her. Badly.

"Kiss me goodbye?" She asked and he could only comply. Who would say no to that? It left her breathless and only a bit wishing the new bed was already there. She was sure he would want to wait for it. She only hoped they wouldn't have to buy new couch as well with his logic. Or that he wasn't expecting her to buy a new bed. Well... one step in a time, right?

She had to change the subject otherwise she would just skip work and drag him up to his penthouse.

"I talked to Trixie and she's thrilled about the piano lessons."

"Very well then. We shall arrange it for her."

"And... she told me you could bring your pyjamas and toothbrush to our place."

"I'm afraid I'm not following." And he seemed a bit confused.

"She likes you, Lucifer. She wants us to spend more time together. And she's okay with you sleeping over at our place. It's a big thing for her."

"I had no idea... I wouldn't even suggest..." And it took him by surprise.

"No rush there. Just wanted to tell you, okay?"

"Thank you." He said and kissed her once more.

"You should probably go or you will be late to return in time."

"I am already late." She corrected him. "I knew I would be even before meeting you."

"Detective... I'm quite impressed!" He told her with a cheeky grin. His beloved Detective breaking the rules - that was something unexpected. She left him and didn't feel bad about being late at all. She could afford it once in a while, right? After all the hard work she had done.

She drove back to the precinct and realized she hadn't been this satisfied with her life in a very long time. She just hoped it would last.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Finally I know how to end this so next chapter will be the last. See ya all!_


	10. Unfurled love

**A/N** _sorry for the delay, my younger daughter is getting used to a new diet and she's literally not digesting it well my poor little thing._

 _Last chapter for this fic. I hope to finish 'Hold me' story soon in two or three chapters. And I already have a draft for my own post-finale fic. Yeah yeah I know like we haven't had enough of those... heh..._

 _No beta, mistakes are mine. Hope there aren't many..._

* * *

Within the next couple of days they had a murder to solve and it seemed like Lucifer could really keep his word. He behaved. Every now and then he would have inappropriate comment or a suggestion, stupid remark or something that was dripping with sexism but he was doing his best. And Chloe liked it – a lot. He was a good partner to her and she could not complain.

The only people aware of their personal relationship evolving were Dan and Ella – as she seemed to be super responsive to people around her.

The first day of the case they met in the afternoon in the lab as she had called Decker to tell her she had something for her. Ella closed the door behind her and with a pointed look she waited for Chloe to say something.

"Ella what's going on?"

"You're seriously not telling are you?"

"Ella?"

"I might be small but I am not blind and I am not stupid. Come on girl! Details!" She almost bounced with happiness.

Chloe just closed her eyes for a moment and didn't know what to say. So much for keeping it quiet at work.

"Hey don't get your pants twisted, I'm not telling anyone."

"Look, it's not that ... it's just we... eh..."

"You have it sooo bad." Ella grinned at her and Chloe just smiled back.

"It's new." Chloe said in the end.

"Eh-hm." Ella nodded.

"We're taking it slow."

"Okay..."

"And after everything that happened we just don't want people to know, not just yet."

"All right..." And Ella was trying super hard not to ask.

"You're thinking too loud about the question you clearly want to ask so ask me."

"Just thinking what lies under all those super soft cotton layers." Ella said innocently.

"Hey!" Chloe couldn't believe it. "How old are you? Sixteen?" And she blushed.

"Can't blame me for asking..."

"No, I guess I can't. You're probably the only woman here who hasn't slept with him. Well, not the only one." She added and then realized her little slip.

Ella was looking at her clearly taken aback.

"You mean you two...?"

"We're taking it slow..."

"Yeah, you said so. But you wanna jump him anyway." Ella added and Chloe blushed some more. They started to giggle in the end and had a nice girl talk.

On her way home Chloe realized that Ella was more right than she could even dare to hope. This whole taking it slow was a nice and a good thing. But she wanted more. And she didn't want to pressure him so they were taking it slow... but... aaaargh, too frustrating.

Chloe picked Trixie from school and drove her over to the LUX for her first piano lesson. She was thrilled about it. Chloe on the other hand was nervous. She hasn't seen Lucifer outside work in what felt like ages and now she would get the chance but in the presence of her little girl. Was that fair? No. But maybe it was for the best.

When the elevator doors opened and they stepped in, Lucifer was just playing the piano. When he noticed them he turned around and smiled at them. Chloe's heart skipped a beat and Lucifer felt his breath quicken.

"Lucifer!"

"Hello Beatrice."

"Can we start?" Trixie saved him yet again as he was at loss of words, just looking at Chloe.

"Not so fast my dear. There are rules."

"Okay."

"You always have to wash your hands. No sticky or dirty fingers on the piano."

"Your piano?"

"Any piano. It always deserves clean hands." He clarified and she nodded.

"Second rule. No eating on the piano."

"Can I drink?"

And he had to think about that as she saw his glass on the napkin on the piano. Now came the hard part – he guessed he would have to set an example. Ah this parenting thing...

"Yes. But if you spill it, then no more."

"Deal." She smiled quite happy. "Anything else?"

"Yes. One more thing."

"What is it?"

"If you want to know something or you disagree I need you to tell me, child. This should be enjoyable experience for you, not a punishment or a cruel joke." He told her seriously.

"It will be fun." She told him and was just about to hug him but he just pointed her to the bathroom and she left to wash her hands.

Chloe walked over to him and sat down next to him. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her without saying anything. She breathed in his scent and smiled, eyes closed, living in that little moment.

"Hi..." she said and he noticed – not for the first time – that he had troubles forming a full sentence after kissing her. It's like his brain stopped working there for a minute.

"I missed you." She added softly and he grinned at her.

"Well of course you did." He replied and she actually giggled. That made him smile even more.

"I missed you too, darling." Lucifer said then and Chloe kissed him again.

"So you are dating! You are kissing!" Trixie suddenly said as she neared them. Chloe blushed a bit and Lucifer wasn't sure what to do. Dating? Were they? Well it would a first for him but of course he would love to.

"Detective?" He asked her and she needed to take a deep breath to calm down. She was both nervous and giddy.

"Yes?"

"Are we dating?"

"I don't know, are we?" She asked back with an innocent smile already knowing the answer.

"Chloe..."

"I told you before. You're mine. And I don't really care about the label we put on it. On us." She said and Trixie sat down next to Lucifer on the other side of Chloe.

"Grown-ups... I told you. You're dating. You're boyfriend and girlfriend now." And she was clearly happy about it.

Lucifer was about to object about being called boyfriend but when he saw both Decker women smiling there at him with happiness all over their faces he actually didn't really care about having objections.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes, please." Trixie answered.

"Very well. First thing we need to work on is to teach you how to sit properly by the piano."

"Really? Sitting is important?"

"Of course it is! They way you sit and hold your back."

And he showed her how to sit properly on the bench by the piano. He even explained what the pedals were for but as she Trixie pointed out – her legs were not long enough. But that didn't matter. They could do very well without them.

Then he showed her how to put her hands on the keys, explained it was like holding a ball in the palm of her hand while having the fingers free to move. Trixie was a fast learner and soon she had it right.

Chloe walked away from them to sit somewhere else so she wouldn't interfere with their lesson. And she loved the view. Watching her daughter so happy and invested in something, watching her partner... well exactly the same actually. He seemed to be enjoying it very much with her.

Once she asked him why was Trixie so different for him from all the other children. At first he didn't know. Then he told her that any child being a part of her would be dear to him. But then he realized that he actually liked her just because of who she was and how she handled herself – and how she could handle Mazikeen. Lucifer saw something from himself in her.

She probably should have been concerned that the devil himself saw a mirror of his soul in her daughter but she would tell so to anyone – Lucifer was a good man and knowing he saw something with great potential in her daughter made her proud. Trixie was a good kid and despite everything she was doing well. Chloe could see there was a bond between them and she hoped it could grow in time.

Chloe felt at ease. This was a good way to spend the late afternoon. Listening to those two was soothing and funny. Trixie didn't have many questions and while she had some they were pretty reasonable. Chloe even heard Lucifer mumble and apology to her daughter for something he hadn't explained properly. She was totally taken aback by that. Lucifer apologized!

Their lesson was disturbed by Chloe's phone ringing. She excused herself and picked up. As her voice grew louder both Lucifer and Trixie looked in her direction.

"Something's wrong." Trixie said.

"I happen to agree with you, Beatrice." He replied and they waited for Chloe to return.

When she came back she was clearly upset.

"I have to go back to work." She said and clearly wasn't happy about it.

"Really?" Trixie asked.

"Yes. I am so sorry monkey..."

"What happened?" Lucifer asked.

"Some mistake in paperwork. And if we don't sort it out they will let... well our suspect go free. I have to go there and fix it so he stays in jail." She replied.

"So we have to go mommy?"

"I'm sorry honey. I'll call your dad and ask him if he's already free, okay?"

"Chloe..." Lucifer called her and she stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"If you don't mind, we're having our lesson. Perhaps you could leave alone to finish the paperwork and we could continue. I can take Beatrice to Daniel or he can pick her up here if he's to stay with her tonight." He said and waited for the reaction.

Trixie squealed and hugged him before he could react. Chloe had to grin. Everytime Trixie hugged him unexpectedly he looked like there was this giant spider crawling on him and was trying to shake it away. He would have to get used to it though.

"Mommy please? Pretty please? Can I stay? I'll be good, I promise."

"Are you sure Lucifer?"

"Absolutely, darling." He said and Chloe smiled and nodded. Trixie hugged her and thanked her.

"I'll call Dan and explain." Chloe said and Lucifer nodded in understanding.

"I will call you later." She added. She looked at Trixie and then back at Lucifer and when Trixie gave her thumbs-up she leaned for a modest kiss – a promise for later time.

And so she left and the last thing she heard was her daughter's laughter at something her childish partner just said.

Chloe called Daniel and explained everything to him. He wasn't particularly happy but could understand. Chloe knew he had nothing explicit against her relationship with Lucifer but of course he was cautious. He told her he would pick up Trixie from Lucifer's place later. He would keep her overnight. Chloe was grateful because she didn't know for how long the attorney would keep her there. And she was not willing to let that piece of garbage leave – not after what he's done.

She called Lucifer and told him Dan would come for Trixie.

In the penthouse they continued their lesson and when Trixie told Lucifer her fingers started to hurt he decided that it had been enough for one day.

"So, did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. Can I come again? Will you teach me?" She asked and Lucifer could see the real affection in her eyes. She really did enjoy it.

"We shall talk to your mother about it."

"Yay!" Trixie was happy. "Lucifer?" She asked then.

"Yes my dear?"

"Did you enjoy it too?"

She caught him by surprise with such question but he didn't hesitate for long.

"Yes, Beatrice. I enjoyed it very much with you."

"Can I hug you?" She asked nervously and he nodded. She did it gently this time – no enthusiastic jump – and he hugged her back.

"Now, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

"And what would you like to have for dinner then?"

"Can we have pizza?" She asked.

"Pizza it is then. What is your favourite?" He asked while dialling his phone. She told him and he greeted the person on the other line with "Ciao Luigi" which left her speechless. He ordered their pizzas and something else – she didn't know what it was.

"You speak Italian?"

"How do you know it was Italian?"

"Pizza is Italian, isn't it?"

"Hm. Clever little minx you are..." He murmured with a smile. "Yes, I speak Italian."

"And what is a ... Tortapese?"

"Torta Caprese. It's a dessert. I believe you'll love it."

"We get dessert after dinner?" And he eyes were huge – almost if on the top of her head.

"Only if you don't tell your mother about it." He told her with a mischievous grin and she smiled back and agreed.

"Can we make this another rule?"

"Oooh, I like the way you think my dear Beatrice. Yes, we can have that rule." He told her and she smiled as he clearly liked that idea.

Lucifer had to admit that the girl was full of surprises. Just like her mother. And he loved them all. Maybe there really was more to kids than sticky fingers and messy faces.

Soon their pizza arrived and in a small box there it was. Torta Caprese. One of the most delicious Italian desserts. Lucifer was more of a Tiramisu guy – when he actually had a craving for something Italian and sweet but he had this strange feeling that Chloe would not approve of all the delicious rum in it. Well not that he would tell her that they have ordered dessert. He vaguely remembered that the child was not to be given desserts before bed. Well this was a special occasion but still.

He had to admit he kind of liked this little secret – it made his time with Beatrice a bit more special. He was no ordinary piano teacher after all.

Trixie loved the cake. It was so different from those they would usually buy on Saturdays or those they would bake together. She enjoyed her time with Lucifer very much.

"Your father will be here soon."

"I know."

"You seem tired, Beatrice."

"I am. But I had fun. And I think I really like playing the piano."

"It pleases me greatly to hear you say so." He said and she giggled.

"Can we play a bit more before dad comes if I wash my hands again?"

"Sure, if you want to." He agreed after a moment of hesitation.

Trixie went to the bathroom to wash her hands and face and came back just as the elevator doors got opened and her father appeared.

"Hey..."

"Daniel."

"Dad! Look! Listen!" Trixie told him grinning from ear to ear. She sat down next to Lucifer, adjusted her posture and with a nod at Lucifer he started to play a simple melody and she was playing along with him when – every now and then.

Daniel expected a lot of things but seeing his daughter play the piano with Lucifer, both smiling and clearly enjoying their time together caught him by surprise. Sure, he should have expected it, those two were kind of close – maybe because Lucifer has forgotten to grow up – but seeing it with his own eyes was something else.

When they ended he applauded them.

"Come on Trix, time to go."

"Sure dad."

"Well Beatrice, thank you for your lovely company."

"You will talk to mom, right?"

"I gave you my word, didn't I?"

"You did."

"So the answer is yes, I will talk to her."

"Thank you." She smiled and before he could move away she kissed his cheek and giggled. "Hey it tickles..."

Lucifer didn't have an answer for that. He watched her go, grab the box with leftover pizza and wave at him.

"Good night, Daniel. Beatrice."

"Good night, Lucifer. And thank you."

"Pleasure was all mine I assure you." And even Daniel could tell he was being honest. Well that was something to be remembered.

Lucifer found his penthouse suddenly empty. At first he missed the company but then he realized that no matter what he would have to get used to having a kid around.

He poured himself a glass and thought about going down to LUX to check the situation but in the end he just turned on some soft jazz and sat down onto his couch, losing his shoes he put his feet onto the coffee table, leaned back and closed his eyes. He just needed to relax.

A lot had happened recently and strangely he was not as stressed as he thought he would be. Sure, Chloe still didn't get to see his devil face but as she has spoken to Linda about – well him – he believed she would take it well. Or he hoped so at least. But as he had no chance of showing her he had to settle for the occasional passionate red in his eyes – oh he knew he was capable of that – and wings.

He could still remember how it felt when she touched them. He has never experienced such tender care. The memory itself made him shiver.

And he could of course remember many other things about her – about her touches and kisses and about how she felt in his arms. Sleeping was for that moment even more intimate for him than sex as he never actually slept with a woman in his bed. With her things were different and he found it exciting and reassuring. With her he had to know that there was more to them than just lust. And there was plenty of that there for sure.

Actually it was slowly driving him crazy. The anticipation was killing him. And there was something else... as Linda not so kindly pointed out, he was being nervous. Not about his performance of course but... but. He was nervous. And it just couldn't be as the devil was never nervous. And yet he was.

Linda was acting less tactful as his therapist now – being more a friend than a doctor. So she told him that it was normal to be nervous about being intimate with someone this important. He was not following. Why would he be nervous about sex?

" _Because it's not just sex, Lucifer."_

" _And what is it?"_

" _We humans call it making love."_

" _Semantics only, doctor."_

" _Actually no. It's much more, Lucifer. Mostly we define the terms ourselves of course. But generally accepted explanation could be that unlike sex we make love to people we actually love. The ... well mechanics work the same but all the emotions we feel and thoughts we have are not the same when it is about sex and when about making love."_

He tried to understand it, he really did. Linda even told him that people in love can make love and have sex. That some see making love as the slow and caring act and sex is more about the raw passion. But he could do both with his lovers and he actually never loved them. So it had to be something else entirely.

One small part of him could possibly be worried that perhaps he would not satisfy her as her lover but that was ridiculous. He tried to think about all the cases they worked together, he tried recalling all the stories he had hurt over the years both at work and while doing favours for the people from L.A. There had to be something...

Linda suggested he should just try to accept the general idea of what he actually wanted. So the question was – what did Lucifer want? He wanted to be with Chloe. And on some levels it satisfied him. But then there were the other ... areas of his life on Earth and there he was not satisfied at all. And yet again – what did he want really?

He felt so tired he just gave in and fell asleep.

When Chloe was finally done with the bureaucrats she felt so drained that the only thing appealing to her was a hot bath and bed. One idiot fills his paperwork wrongly and they had to spend hours going all over it again to put things into order. It was so not fair...

Dan called to tell her that he had picked up Trixie from Lucifer's, that they had pizza for dinner and that she was excited.

"Dan, are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am. She was happy there. And it's good she wants to learn how to play."

"She does?"

"She told me that Lucifer had promised her to talk you about it."

"About the piano? She wants a piano?!"

"God no! She wants him to be giving her lessons regularly. He promised to talk to you about it."

"Oh. You scared me there for a moment." She told him and could hear him laughing at her.

"Hey Chlo, what is about Lucifer's elevator?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems there are only a number of people allowed to use it now. No more hot chicks coming as they like..." He teased her.

"He's serious about us." She told him – slowly accepting it.

"He better be." Dan said and she knew he meant well.

"Thanks, Dan."

"Night, Chlo." He ended the call and she took her jacket and left the precinct. She got the next day off – honestly she couldn't even tell what day it was today.

She was about to drive home – she really was – but she just couldn't. Trixie wasn't there and she had another place she'd rather be. And so she found herself entering Lucifer's penthouse, taking off her shoes and jacket, quietly stepping inside.

When she noticed him on the couch she wanted to say something but then she realized he had fallen asleep. It was so rare to see him this relaxed that she took a moment to enjoy it. He looked so handsome. Something about him not being perfectly dressed made him look even more appealing that his suits. He was just a normal man now.

Man who sacrificed his afternoon so he could show her daughter how to play the piano.

Chloe still had issues understanding everything but after talking to Linda she made peace with it. Lucifer was just Lucifer. No matter the face or wings. Although she had to admit it that she loved it how affected he had been when she touched the feathers. Perhaps he would let her do that again...

She debated with herself if she should wake him up or drape a blanket over him. But the few buttons on his shirt were open and she could see his chest. And after peeking into the bedroom from her position she noticed that the new bed was already there.

Chloe stepped behind him and slowly put her hands on his shoulders and let them wander down his chest under his shirt. He woke up by then by knew exactly who was touching him. He didn't even have to open his eyes. He smiled at her gentle touch.

"Hi..." Chloe said quietly.

"Chloe... what are you doing here? Not that I am complaining but I wasn't expecting you."

"Should I go?"

"I hope you are not seriously asking me this question." He told her instead and she chuckled. He was just... himself.

"I'm not going anywhere. But I could use a drink." She said and reached for the rest of the golden liquid in his glass. Before he could tell her to get her own drink she finished his.

He was awake by then and couldn't decide what to think about this side of her – he was not familiar with it.

Chloe walked around the couch and before Lucifer could finish his thoughts she slowly moved closer till she was standing right in front of his legs. He wasn't sure about what to do – clearly as his hands were totally restless.

Chloe didn't hesitate. She straddled him, pulled her hair away from her face down her back, she leaned her chest against his and with her fingers in his hair he could only growl in response.

"Detective..."

"No, we're not at work."

"Darling." He said and she just kissed him with everything she had in herself. And then she stopped as she remembered the dream she had before. She checked his head.

"What are you doing?!" He asked not understanding a thing.

"Just checking."

"Checking what?"

"That you don't have horns..." She told him shyly and he just had to ask.

"Horns? Seriously? Where would you get such a ..." He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence.

"Detective did you have naughty dreams about me?" He asked and the cocky grin he was saving for special occasions just came in handy. "Oh well well well... "

"Well what?"

"So tell me about it. What did we do? Where? How?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stood her ground.

"Oh come on, just tell me."

Chloe couldn't believe she was doing this. But she felt how anxious he was, she could feel his heart thumping madly, his eyes were so dark...

"We... started kissing as soon as we stepped out of the elevator..."

"I can see that happening, yes." He agreed with that concept.

"We... you put me on the piano... and you lost your shirt and... then the couch just like this..."

"Chloe my darling I had no idea..." And he clearly was surprised. And to humour her he worked on the remaining buttons of his shirt and while she was watching him like her ultimate prey he took off his shirt and gasped because as soon as his chest was naked she was all over him.

He had been afraid he wouldn't be able to restrain himself around her but it seemed right now that the problem was mutual.

Chloe wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she just didn't care anymore. She wanted him. And she was done waiting.

"Lucifer..."

"Yes?" And he was breathing heavily, his nerves on high alert. "What is it, my love?"

At that she looked at him and he noticed the change in her so he opened his eyes to look at her. He didn't understand what disturbed her.

"Chloe? What's wrong? What have I done?" And she was truly worried but she just smiled at him with tears in her eyes and cupping his face she leaned into him and kissed him. And this time there was no hurried passion – it was fuelled by deep emotion.

She knew she probably owed him an explanation but she was so overwhelmed. She felt him relax but as soon as they pulled apart he tensed again not knowing what to expect. So she decided to go easy on him as this whole being emotional things was new and terrifying for him.

"Say it again..."

"What?"

"What you just did." She prompted and it took him a moment to recall the exact words.

"My love." He said then and there it was – that smile and another happy tear.

"That's even better than darling." She said then and kissed him again. Not that she was the one for pet names but during something so intimate hearing him say those words made the world to her.

"I love you, Lucifer. All of you." She said and he exhaled nervously before taking her face into his palms forcing her to look at him again.

"And I love you, Chloe." He said and she just nodded as she didn't trust herself to speak.

They rested for a moment, erratic breathing and hearts beating fast and then he closed the distance between them and kissed her. She lost herself in it and before she could stop herself she whispered "take me to bed and make love to me, Lucifer" and felt him growl in response. It seemed they both wanted this to happen. They have waited long enough.

Lucifer got up with her in his arms and said "I had dreams about carrying you like this into my bed."

Chloe smiled and replied "me too". With that he laid her down and joined her. He was no longer nervous about it as this was clearly what he wanted, his deepest desire. And Linda was right. It was all different with the right person. At first he thought it would be over too soon as he was already on the brink of losing himself in all those emotions. But he was mistaken.

They enjoyed each other and their new found love and they very much enjoyed the new bed. And it pleased them both that it was a fresh start for both of them.

Much later Chloe slept – well on him, his head resting over his heart, listening to his steady heartbeat while Lucifer kept on playing with her hair. He loved the moment, loved seeing her so happy and relaxed – so satisfied because of him.

He was grateful he could have brought her pleasure and satisfaction but unlike with all his previous lovers this time it was not because of his reputation and the excitement of it. He genuinely wanted to make her happy as it was making him happy. Reputation be damned.

He couldn't tell what the future would look like for them but right now he didn't really care. He was living in a perfect moment and nothing could take that away from him.

Chloe woke up slowly, feeling safe and utterly happy. She kissed the skin under her face and felt Lucifer shiver. He didn't have many sweet spots but she obviously found one of them. She looked up at him and found him awake, watching her in awe.

"Hi..." She told him sleepily.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Never better." She replied and wanted to wipe away that smug grin from his face. On the other hand he deserved that.

"You?" She asked then instead as she wanted to know if he was okay as well.

"Oh I am quite happy I assure you my darling."

"Really?"

"Of course. Wait, were you nervous?"

"Well... With your experience... I just..."

"Hush you." He told her and moved so they were both sitting up more straight, looking at each other.

"Don't go there, Chloe. You don't have to. It's you, just you. It has been for a very long time. And these feelings I have? I have never felt like this, like I feel with you. And I finally get what Linda meant by the difference between this and sex."

That caught her off guard. "You talked to Linda about this? This and sex?" She asked.

"Yes. Well this as ,aking love I believe is the correct term."

"Lucifer..."

"I think I have never made love before tonight, Chloe."

"So you were nervous too..." She said instead of commenting on that revelation that obviously cost him a lot.

"Yes."

"And now? Are you still nervous?" Chloe asked him.

"I don't know. I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Everything. I don't want to screw up again. I don't think I could lose you. It's just..."

"Shhh," she stopped him with a kiss. "Don't think like that, okay? We're here and we're together and I am not letting you go."

"Chloe..."

"Lucifer, I promise you that even when you screw up, you're not going to lose me."

"You can't promise me that."

"Okay so what about second chances?"

"What about them?"

"Can we promise each other a second chance? In case we screw up we just have to try and fix it. I gave you a second chance to be a good partner and I think it worked out pretty well." She told him with a smile and waited for him to go through it in his head.

"Yes, I think we can do that." He answered and brought her closer to him so he could envelop her in his arms.

As the moment grew more serious Chloe felt she needed to break the tension so she asked him a question that had been bothering her for a while now but didn't know if it was appropriate to ask him.

"Lucifer, can I ask you something about your wings?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"They're sensitive, aren't they?"

"Very much."

"And it was not unpleasant to you when I touched them."

"Quite the contrary." He assured her.

"And have you ever thought about having them well..."

"Unfurled?"

"Yes. Have you ever thought about having your wings unfurled while making love?" She asked and felt satisfied with the way he looked at her right then.

"Detective!" He exclaimed with a shock and surprise.

"Oh-oh, watch your language..." She told him with a wink and laid down on the bed waiting for him to join her.

"Yes, darling." He purred like a wild cat, his eyes turning red with deep passion and he smiled at her in a way that made her forget everything else before unfurling his wings, stretching his back and leaning down for a kiss.


End file.
